Manic Love
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: Love is hard for Flaky. Her psychotic boyfriend, Flippy, always flips out whenever something reminds him of wars. His evil counterpart likes killing their friends and lately, he has started harassing Flaky. When violence goes too far, Flippy makes an inevitable decision to save their unstable relationships...Rated M for lemons/sex/rape/gore/violence/vulgar language. Human/Anime.
1. Until Next Time

***Disclaimer* I do not own 'Happy Tree Friends'. All characters in this story belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot.**

***Warning* This story contains sex, violence and vulgar language.**

***Remarks*All characters are in human/anime form. Below are the presumed ages of different characters as this story takes place.**

**- Flippy/Fliqpy (23)  
- Flaky (18)  
- Petunia & Sniffles (19)  
- Giggles & Cuddles (16)  
- Nutty & Toothy(15)  
- Shifty and Lifty (20)  
- Handy (21)  
- Splendid & Splendont (22)  
- Lumpy (28)**

***A/N* This is my first fanfiction so please give reviews! Whether good or bad, I will accept and appreciate them genuinely :D Thanks so much! **

* * *

Flaky didn't know what to do. Besides shrieking and wailing, she could not think of any better ideas. As she stood aside watching her lover murder every single friend of hers, her tears wouldn't stop. Although she realized everyone would be back to life the very next day, which was a curse once cast upon this Happy Tree Town, she still could not bear to see her companions being tortured to death. If only she had been braver, she would have stood against him. She hated herself being such a useless, selfish coward. Whenever a massacre began, the first thing that she knew was to escape and hide, without caring for others.

Now that everyone was gone, it was down to her alone. She was petrified by Petunia's final scream. It was just unendurable. Half an hour ago, the two of them were still chattering happily until Toothy accidentally popped the champagne, simply oblivious to Flippy's presence.

Blood spattered everywhere. Flaky was beginning to feel dizzy. Hearing footsteps draw closer, she shivered. At any second, he would find her and when he did, he would not spare her.

"FLAKY, where are you~" The voice said poetically.

He knew well she was under the table and the only thing he needed to do was to uncover the table cloth and grab her out. Yet, he had gotten accustomed to this game of tormenting her by filling her with fear. He wouldn't find her right away but instead, he would fool around and toy with her. He pretended to be searching for her, calling out her name every minute to frighten her.

Whether showing up or not, she was doomed anyway. This time, she decided to confront him. On the bright side, perhaps seeing her would snap him out of abnormality. It had happened before. Once he was scratching her cheek with a bowie knife, she squealed and he flipped back.

"Oh, there you are." Fliqpy, or simply Evil is what they call him. He is the other side of Flippy, the evil side, to be more precise.

His yellow eyes widened with excitement. He glared at her and a crooked grin spread across his face.

_"This is terrible!"_ She thought, but there was no turning back. He had seen her and he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Please…Fli- " Before she could finish her sentence, he seized her wrist and dragged her across the room.

"Thinking I will flip back, huh?" He sneered. "Not this time, my girl."

"No!" She yelped. Tears rolled down her face. She struggled a little but he was too strong.

"Fliqpy, please, you're hurting me!" Flaky screeched, trying to break free.

"That's what I intend to do, stupid girl." He shot her a menacing glance and she flinched.

"I wonder what he sees in you." Fliqpy tightened his grip and shoved her violently. Her head struck the wall and let out a creaking sound. It was as though her cranium had fractured. "You're nothing but an ugly bitch. A brainless, pathetic, scaredy-cat. The idea of him falling for you just pisses me off!"

Fliqpy wielded the dagger in the air and with all his might, stabbed into Flaky's left shoulder. The poor girl moaned in pain and fell to the ground. The psychotic boy started kicking and punching her, pulling her wavy crimson hair and tossing her around the room.

When eventually Flaky's body was covered in bruises, she was so exhausted that she could hardly move. Fliqpy stood above her and glared down at her, licking off the blood on his dagger.

"You know what, even if Flippy can't see what's happening right now, he'll know afterwards." Fliqpy grinned cunningly. "And what I enjoy most is doing things he hates most. Making him see you suffer because of him entertains me! His ultimate fault is to fall in love with you!"

"Kil-kill me…then." Flaky stammered. She was tired of suffering continuously. She preferred death. After all, she would resurrect later.

"Wanna end this fast?" Fliqpy shook his head. "Not a chance, sweetie."

This time, he stabbed her thigh. Flaky howled in agony. As he pulled out the dagger, blood spit out. Watching the crimson liquid turned him on. He began laughing frantically and stabbing Flaky in various spots. Yet, none of these stabbings was fatal enough to cause her death. She struggled in pain and tears drenched her face.

"Please…stop…Fliqpy…" Fliqpy ignored her endless pleads and continued with his sadistic games.

"Well, we're done with shoulders, arms and legs, what's next?" Fliqpy sneered. Flaky shook her head in terror.

"Shhh.. my girl, there's nothing to fear." Fliqpy giggled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Death is near but not quite."

"How about a little love game?" Fliqpy raised his brows. "This should be fun!"

He gripped her red hoodie and tore it.

"NO!" Flaky bawled, but it was too late. Her severely wounded body was exposed. Fliqpy pinned both of her palms onto the ground with knives. She could not move.

Slowly, he leaned forwards and whispered to her ears. "Bet you and Flippy haven't gone this far before, huh?"

"No… please…don't…" Flaky knew what was going to happen. She groaned as Fliqpy's hands reached out for her breasts. "No…" She wept. It was humiliating.

"You little chick." Fliqpy chuckled. "You do have a great body." He began to lick off the blood that spilled out from her cuts. She had never imagined Fliqpy would do such thing to her.

As his lips touched her skin, she clenched her eyes with embarrassment. He then sliced open her skirt. Just as he was about to reach for her legs, Flaky yelled. "Please don't do that! You know I love you, Flippy. **SO STOP!**"

Well, she didn't expect it to work but it did! He paused for a second, dropping his weapon to the ground.

His yellowish eyes and sharp teeth gradually vanished. His evil look was replaced with an innocent yet confused expression.

Flippy glanced at Flaky in astonishment, not believing what he saw. Flaky's clothes were all torn and she was only wearing undergarments. She was trembling badly and her eyes were welled up with tears.

"Oh no…" Flippy exclaimed. "I flipped out again!"

In a fleeting moment, he burst into tears. He quickly un-pinned Flaky and put his coat around her body.

"Thank goodness you're back, Flippy!" Flaky cried and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" Flippy sobbed. "I've killed everyone again! And I've hurt you…"

"It's okay. You're back. Our friends will be back too." Flaky mumbled, though she was still quivering in fright.

"I can't let him out again." Flippy sniveled. "I can't imagine what he'd do to you... oh...I'm so sorry, Flaky!"

He was right. If Flippy didn't flip back this time, Flaky would be in trouble. And it was not any sort of trouble like being murdered. But worse. Possibly being raped and insulted by her own lover.

Flaky nodded and rested in Flippy's arms. Everything was back to silence and peace.

Yet, in vague consciousness, Flaky seemed to hear Fliqpy's voice snicker.

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME, SWEETHEART_****. **

At this point, Flaky shuddered and finally fainted.


	2. Reminisce

_-Flaky's POV-_

Ever since Flippy flipped out last time, he had been locking himself home for more than two weeks. At first, I thought he just didn't want to hurt anybody again by keeping himself away from the outside world. Lately, I was beginning to think if he was getting tired of our relationships. Whenever we were together, I could see he put much effort to keep himself under control. Still, accidents happened. Even if he stayed so cautious, he failed to block out Fliqpy's entirely.

I woke up early this morning, thinking it might be good to check out how Flippy was doing these days. I mean, I hadn't seen him for two weeks and it felt like forever. Honestly, I missed him so much. I didn't want our relationships to end just because of that hysterical Fliqpy. Besides, I knew Flippy had been trying his best already. If I didn't even mind his PTSD, why was he taking it so seriously? After all, in this town, everyone who died today would resurrect tomorrow. Nobody would age or pass away. This is the rule of Happy Tree Town.

I spent some time scanning through my closet. I wanted so much for Flippy to see me in my brand-new flowered dress. I didn't need any compliments or kisses. I just wanted him to smile. At least, once.

On my way to his house, I bumped into Cuddles and Giggles. They waved at me. Giggles was having an ice-cream. The two looked glad to see me.

"Hi, Flaky, how're things?" Giggles greeted.

"Hi…er…pretty good." I grinned.

"Where're you heading to?" Cuddles inquired. The blonde looked a bit different today. I studied him and immediately realized he was wearing a pair of new bunny slippers. Giggles saw me staring at Cuddles' slippers and smirked. "I bought him these. What do you think?"

"Well…um…they look cute." I made a faint smile.

"Oh, look, here come Petunia and Handy!" Cuddles exclaimed, pointing to the couple. The blissful scene of them walking hand in hand somehow made my heart melt. The four of them were having double dates.

"I wish you could come too, Flaky." Petunia winked at me. "I mean, if you want to, you can join us anytime!"

I nodded slightly and slipped away as the four began chattering.

_Why?_ I kept asking myself. Giggles and Petunia could get along with their mates so easily and each day was probably a Valentine's Day for them. Unlike Flippy and I, they never had to worry about this and that. This made me really envious.

Flippy was never like this before he went to wars. He was normal and we were best friends. He was five years older than me but we grew up together. When we were small, he was like my big brother. The good thing about living in Happy Tree Town is that we actually don't age after we turn eighteen. When Flippy was eighteen, he joined the army and fought in wars for a few years. I still remember the day when he left the town. I cried for hours.

_"It's not like I'm not coming back, Flaky." Flippy managed a smile, his hands stroking my messy red hair._

_"Yes…I…know…" I blubbered. Flippy sighed and knelt down so that we were facing each other._

_"You know what, Flaky, it's always happy when you're around me." Flippy confessed. "Even though you're so timid and you never speak much, your presence brightens my day. It's like there is an angel beside me."_

_I stopped sobbing and gazed at his gorgeous face, not knowing how to respond._

_"Just…don't feel sad because of me having to leave." Flippy said. "Think about the time when we meet up again. Think about how beautiful you will grow up to be and how much fun we are going to have when I return."_

_I nodded and wiped my tears. The thought of him coming back reassured me a little. I didn't want to disappoint him so I stopped looking miserable._

_"Come on, my little Flaky, smile for me." He tittered._

_I could barely smile properly but it was enough to please him. He kissed my check lightly and disappeared from my sight._

From then on, I waited and waited. Time rolled on and years passed. Whenever there was news about army returning, I rushed to check if Flippy was on the list. Even if someone told me that he might be lost in the war forever, I refused to believe in such possibility. I knew he would come back to me in the end. He wouldn't bear to leave me alone in this world. I would be angry then, if he vanished without even a last good-bye.

_"Please be alright, Flippy." _

I prayed every night before I went to sleep. I knew God would grant my wish on hearing my constant prayers. I wished for nothing more than just him being safe. I didn't care if he changed or became someone else. I just wished him back.

It was a great relief to me that he did return. I was in complete ecstasy.

_"Flippy!" I called out and hurried to him. Most parts of his body were wrapped in bandages and it really broke my heart. But at least, he was back._

_"You're…" It took him a minute or two to recognize me. I must have grown a lot. "Ohhh…you're Flaky!" He smiled and embraced me. "You've grown so much that I barely knew it was you! Oh, girl, you're such a pretty, fine lady now!"_

_Tears streamed down his face as he hugged me pleasantly. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He mumbled._

Happiness didn't last long. When I first learnt about his PTSD, I was crestfallen. He must have gone through a lot to have caused him this illness. I could not imagine what happened to him during wars. It hurt me so just to think of it. In the beginning, I was startled and frightened, not knowing how to deal with his changes. Soon, I got used to that. It was just unbearable to see that every time after flipping out, he kept burying himself in remorse.

_"I can never forgive myself for doing such thing to you."_ He had said and I knew he meant it. He was constantly fighting with Fliqpy in his mind. Every day, it was a miracle for him to wake up knowing he was still in normal state, not being conquered by his evil split personality.

I had seen Fliqpy several times only. Most of the times when Flippy flipped out, I was not around or at least, he wouldn't allow himself near me. There were times I got killed by Fliqpy, but mostly, I died fast with little pain. When I was present, my screams could always snap him out of his evil state. But recently, it seemed that Fliqpy was becoming more immune to my defensive screams and more conscious of my presence. Probably because he now realized Flippy loved me, he wanted to play more games to torture both of us. Not that I really minded being physically abused, I just hoped Flippy wouldn't keep criticizing himself for what he didn't do. It was all Fliqpy's fault. Not Flippy's.

Loving someone is to accept everything about him. Even if Flippy is mentally unstable, I dare spend the rest of my life with him.

Right now, I just wished he would answer the door.


	3. Devil's Games

**First, thanks for the review :) **

**Actually I have already finished several chapters and some elements requested will be included in the upcoming chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading ^^**

* * *

_-Flippy's POV-_

I heard the door bell and I knew it was Flaky.

**"Why don't you open the door?" **The evil voice echoed within the deepest part of my mind. **"Your sweet little Flaky is here."**

"Shut up!" I growled. I hated him telling me what to do.

**"Honestly, I'm starting to like this red chick." **The voice continued.**"I mean, she does have some guts coming up to you every day. Doesn't she know I can possibly be there at the door way anytime?"**

"Just…shut up." I said. "I won't let you out no matter what."

**"Oh yea. You think you can control me?" **He leered.

I shook my head.

_Geez, why am I so feeble? I am so ashamed of myself. I can't even control myself in front of the girl I love. What kind of men am I? Damn it, if I never did join any army, I wouldn't be in such condition. Damn you, Fliqpy._

**"Woohh, now you blame me? Who do you think you are? I saved you in the war! And now you turn your back on me? Wowww, you owe me a lot."**

"Yes! I'm blaming you because you kill my friends and you hurt Flaky!" I retorted, though I knew it was useless. He never listens to me. He always has his way.

"Flippy! Are you…there?" Flaky knocked. "I…wanna see you…can…you please open the door?"

I sighed and collapsed to the ground.

"Please…Flippy…"

**"Open the door and let her in."** My evil mind persuaded.

"No!" I yelled.

"Fli-Flippy?"

"I'm sorry, Flaky." I apologized. "I can't open the door because…"

Before I could continue, Flaky had already turned the knob. Oh hell, I didn't even lock the door! What was I thinking?

"Flippy, why won't you let me see you?" Flaky jumped onto me. She was so light that I could easily lift her up.

"Please, Flaky, you don't know what you're getting into." I scowled. She ignored me.

"Look, it's such a mess here." Flaky spouted. "Let me tidy this up."

"Flaky!"

She turned and stared at me. Our eyes met. Oh God, she's so beautiful. She's always been adorable since she was a child. We used to play together and I never expected that we would turn out falling in love with each other.

**"Let me out and I'll deal with her!"**

"No!"

"Ar-Are…you alright, Flippy?" Flaky looked at me anxiously.

"Yes." I replied. "Just…be careful not to drop anything….you know…."

"Sure!" Flaky smiled and headed to take the broom.

"I'll make you something to eat." I said.

While Flaky was cleaning up my house, I concentrated on my cooking. _Why have things become so difficult between us? While every other couple are enjoying themselves, we are struggling to love each other safely. Why am I like this?_

**"Tell you what. I love her dress." **

"Oh, just keep quiet, won't you?"

**"No, I won't."** Fliqpy laughed. **"And tell you one more thing. Whatever I love, I destroy it so that no one can have it. I can't wait to tear her dress into pieces."**

"No! I won't let you do that." I snapped.

**"Oh sure, you think you can stop me?"**

"I'm not sure but I'll do anything to protect her and to keep her away from you, bastard."

**"You and I are one, and you call me bastard? Ha! Let's face it. We are stuck together forever and there is nothing you can do about it. Next time I take over you, she's gonna be the first victim."**

The idea of it just sent chills down my spine. _This is ridiculous! There has to be a way…_

BANG!

Oh no, Flaky dropped something…

**"Ah-ha! That clumsy bitch is gonna pay for it!"**

My entire body shook in fright. My head felt an instant daze. No…I kept telling myself to stay focused.

CRUNCH!

Oh no. Heat was bubbling up in my body. I could no longer stay calm. He was coming out.

"I'm so sorry, Flippy!" I heard Flaky's footsteps approaching. "I just broke your-"

"No…don't come near me!" I bellowed with my last consciousness.

Still, it was too late.

_Sorry, Flaky._

* * *

_-Fliqpy's POV-_

I swore that chick was scared to death. Well, she had only herself to blame. Just by seeing her twisted terrified face turned me on.

"Fli-ppy…?" Her voice trembled.

"Fliqpy!" I howled. Sensing danger, she turned abruptly and rushed to the door. Of course, I was faster. I slammed it shut and locked it.

"Ohhh….not again..." She began to cry. Such a crybaby.

"Now, shall we continue what we haven't finished last time?" I sniggered. She widened her eyes as though she was remembering something horrible. Did my look scare her that much? She never looked at him this way. Damn it.

I wrenched her wrists and she whimpered

"Please…Fliqpy…I'm sorry…"

"What're you apologizing for?" This sickened me. She was looking all so passive and vulnerable. It was like I was the worst thing she had ever encountered in her life.

"I…"

I threw her onto the couch and pinned her down. She squealed and struggled. I stepped on her legs to stop her from kicking. She screeched in pain.

I pulled out a cutter and dipped the tip of the blade on her face.

"Keep quiet or I'll stab you."

She stopped making noise but tears continued to trickle down her patsy face. We spent a minute just glancing at each other. She looked even prettier when she was afraid.

"What…do… you want?" She managed to blurt out some words. I grinned.

"Well, you bet."

With an easy move, I cut open her dress and tore it into pieces. Yea, that was great. Watching as you destroy the thing you love and admiring the sight of it, knowing it has only belonged to you once and no one else.

"No!" She shrieked. Exasperated, I hurled the cutter at her. She dodged and it struck the sofa.

"What do you love about Flippy?" I asked.

She seemed surprised by my question, raising her brows in confusion.

"I say- what do you love about him!"

Bewildered, she opened her mouth. "I-I...love him because he always cares about me…he's kind and…"

"Do I look kind to you?" I pulled out the cutter and threatened her.

She didn't move, just glancing at me.

"I…don't…know." She finally said.

This girl really pissed me off, but at the same time, I found her rather…ha…interesting. She didn't know how to answer my question.

"Well then, I'll make you see."

"Se-See…what…?"

Poor girl, she didn't even know what I intended to do with her. She started seizing my jacket and scratching my face. I smacked her until both her cheeks were swollen. She was yowling badly. I made myself in a better position, pinning all of her limbs down so that she couldn't move.

"No…please…" When she saw me undo my belt, she begged. I smiled and kissed her. Ouch! She bit me! How dare she. I slapped her hard and retaliated by biting her ears. She cried as blood spilled out and went down her chin.

"Behave and it won't hurt." She was shaking awfully but I didn't care. I ripped her dress and revealed my member.

"No….!" She yelped for one last time before I entered her body. She was so hot that once I started, I couldn't stop.

She moaned in both anguish and pleasure. I swore it was her first time. Finally, ha, I won Flippy this time. I got something before he did.

I kept thrusting forth and back. Well, she did seem to enjoy it, though in agony. She kept writhing her body, thinking it might help. Stupid girl. I bent down to kiss her. This time, she didn't resist. Guess she realized the consequence of fighting back.

"Ummmm…" She babbled some words which I couldn't catch hold of. Never mind. I didn't want to hear them anyway.

I must admit I had a good time fucking her. She was…well…so tight… I should have known. Who else would have done this to her? Ha, not even that pathetic man.

Her moans grew louder as I increased my speed. She was so pure. I wouldn't say I love her. I love her body more. I laughed at her effortless struggle.

"Please….Fliq-py…do…stop….no!" She whined. I went even harder and she screamed.

That was close. In a second or two, we both climaxed. She blushed, soaking her face in tears. Finished. Done. Her body was quavering. Oh man, that was fun!

I landed on top of her body. We were so close that I could feel her breath. Her tears wet my face. I smiled and whispered to her. "Didn't you have a great time with me, sweetie."

She shook her head and cried.

_Geez, this girl is cuter than I thought._


	4. Heartbroken

**Here goes Chapter 4!**

**A rather emotional and depressing chapter~~**

**Hope you like it :) Review appreciated ^^ Thanks!**

* * *

With all the strength she'd left, Flaky lifted up the strong arm that surrounded her. She fell onto the ground. Her legs ached. They must have broken when Fliqpy stepped on her mercilessly. In twinge, she crawled on the floor. She had nothing on so far. She grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around her body. It upset her to see him insult and disgrace her. She glared back at him. He was sleeping. His face appeared peaceful. Fliqpy was gone. But the pain remained.

With much difficulty, she opened the door and left. Every step she took crumbled her bones. It was agonizing. Yet, what hurt even more was her heart. She hobbled for a while until she finally succumbed to fatigue. Fortunately, someone passed by. It was Petunia.

"Oh my…" She yelled in shock. "What on earth is going on, Flaky?!"

Hastily, she helped her up. Flaky forced her eyes open but failed. In a moment, she passed out.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself in bed. She examined the blue wallpapers, immediately knowing it was Petunia's room. Just then, Petunia and Giggles entered with a tray of biscuits and tea.

"Glad you wake, Flakes." Petunia said nervously. Flaky found herself in bandages and gypsum. She didn't expect the wounds to be so serious.

"Let me guess." Giggles said. "It must be Flippy again. I mean, Fliqpy."

"Geez, that soldier is getting on my nerves." Petunia roared. "Flaky! Why did you go to his house? You know he's dangerous, don't you? Girl, I'm gonna beat him up for hurting you this bad."

"Ohhh, no." Flaky gripped Petunia's sleeves. "Don't…blame Flippy."

"What?" Giggles widened her eyes incredulously. "After all he's done to you and you're still defending him!"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, dear, you really have to end this or both of you are gonna get really hurt. I mean it."

"End this? Wh-what…do you mean?" Flaky faltered.

"Like you should break up with him." Giggles said firmly. "He's no good for you. Don't you see he's insane!"

"Stop talking about Flippy that way!" Flaky cried. "He…is…not what you think he is…"

Petunia sighed and sat next to her. Giggles snorted.

"How about this." Petunia rubbed Flaky's back to comfort her. "Just…don't see him for a while, okay? Let's both calm down. I don't know what he's done to you but I can tell you're really in pain. It hurts me to see you like this."

Flaky didn't say anything. She was so distressed when she revived the memories of what happened the previous night. Why was Fliqpy so brutal to her? What did she do to deserve such treatment? She could not fathom. Right now, the only thing she realized was that she was completely heart-broken.

And then, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Gosh, who's that?" Petunia peeped out of the window and jumped in shock. "Sh*t."

"What's wrong?" Giggles asked.

Petunia took a quick glimpse of Flaky and stuttered. "He's here…."

Flaky gazed back at Petunia, her eyes gleaming in astonishment.

"What does he want now?" Giggles crossed her arms furiously. "Let me give him a good lecture on how to treat a girl properly."

Before they could stop her, Giggles dashed down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi...Giggles." Flippy faked a smile.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Giggles bellowed.

"I just…"

"Go!" Petunia joined in. "Flaky doesn't want to see you. Leave now or I'm going to knock you down."

"Please…let me speak to her." Flippy begged, his eyes filled with tears.

"Boy, have you any idea what you've done?" Giggles howled. "Don't you feel shameful? When we're around, you kill us. When we're away, you hurt Flaky. Gosh! What's on your psychotic mind? Does it make you feel happy torturing others?"

"I…." Flippy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"Just get out of my doorway." Petunia shook her head. "Your face disgusts me."

"Wait!" Flaky bawled from behind.

"Oh my…how did you get down here?" Petunia rushed to support Flaky, who was limping heavily.

"Flaky…" Flippy whispered.

"Leave!" Giggles demanded indignantly. The boy took a step back, his sparkling eyes fixed on Flaky.

"No, wait." Flaky tottered forward and grabbed the side of the door. "I wanna talk to him."

"Are you mad?" Giggles yelled. "You…"

"Please." Flaky pleaded.

"Right, we'll be watching from here." Giggles gave in.

"Yes, and you'd better not flip out this time or we'll do anything, **I mean anything**, to take her away from you." Petunia warned.

Flippy nodded and gently took Flaky's hand, leading her out of the house.

They rested on a bench in Petunia's garden. The two remained speechless for a long moment.

"I'm so sorry, Flakes…"Flippy apologized, breaking off the awkward silence.

"It's okay..." Flaky barely took the courage to reply. She felt tired, both physically and mentally.

"I…" Flippy glanced at her, his expression twisted in grief.

"Could you see?" Flaky mumbled.

"What…? You mean…"

"Yes." Flaky nodded and hid her face in her red scarf. "What he did to me."

"No...he told me afterwards...When I flipped out, he knocked me out in my own mind...I was trapped inside somewhere...deep and dark..." Flippy paused for a second before grumbling."I wish I could kill him..."

"But you can't" Flaky pinpointed.

"I….er…." Flippy whined. "I'm sorry, Flaky. I just don't know what to do….I didn't mean to…well…I just can't control him….I'm so pathetic….I fail you again."

Tears welled up in Flaky's eyes. Soon, she was sobbing silently.

"I'm confused, Flippy." She confessed. "I'm scared...I'm...lost...I don't know what to do now..."

Flippy tried to reach out for her but she ducked. He was stunned.

"Pl-Please…don't touch me." Flaky gurgled. "I…want to take a break…."

"Fla-ky…" Flabbergasted, the boy didn't know what to do. "No…please…"

"Just…leave me alone." Flaky said, turning away from him. "I mean…for several days. I need to do some thinking..."

Frankly speaking, she didn't know how to face him. Every time she saw his face, she was reminded of that evil man. She needed time to heal her wounds and she knew it was going to take quite a while.

"Well…if you feel better not seeing me." Flippy wept, depressed. "I guess I'll leave you alone then…"

Flaky nodded and stood up. Flippy walked her get back into the house.

Without a word, Giggles slammed the door on Flippy.

Before he left, Flaky heard him murmur. _"I love you, Flaky…"_


	5. Party Time

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I know Chapter 4 is kinda sad but don't worry, Flippy and Flaky will get together soon :) **

**Please keep reviewing, ya! :D**

* * *

_-Flaky's POV-_

I couldn't believe I let Petunia drag me into this. Three days after my full recovery, she organized a speed-dating party. I might be foolish but I wasn't completely stupid. I knew what her intention was. She already had Handy and Giggles was basically dating with Cuddles. Why would they even need to throw a speed-dating party? Then it all came clear to me. They wanted to find a partner for me.

"No." I refused to attend. Giggles looked a bit upset, but that's the way she is. She gets annoyed easily, so I didn't pay much attention to that. But Petunia joined in and started lecturing me. I wished I weren't so prone to persuasion. They convinced me anyway, saying things like "Awww… Flaky, you don't know what might happen. You can possibly find someone better than that crazy war veteran" and "Come on, we do this especially for you…even if you aren't interested in dating, enjoy yourself, okay?"

Well, I wasn't able to think properly. Ever since I turned Flippy down that day, my mind had been in absolute mess. I didn't want him to leave but at the same time I didn't know how to face him. I knew he was hurt, probably even worse than I was. I just couldn't gather the nerve to find him.

The day I was well enough to leave Petunia's house and returned to my own home, I saw a package lying outside my front door. I picked it up. Dubiously, I tore off the glamorous pink wrapping paper and found a dress inside. It was exactly the same dress Fliqpy destroyed when he attempted to rape me. I began to sob and look around, looking for a familiar face, hoping he would be around. Yet, nobody was near. At the very bottom of the gift box, there was a letter. Without hesitation, I opened and read it.

_Dear Flaky,_

_I am really sorry. I know my apologies aren't enough to heal your pain but at least, I hope you would accept what I brought you here. I am sorry to have torn your dress. You look really good in that so I wish to see you wearing it someday, though I know you want me to leave you alone right now. I still remember when we first met, you were acting so shy and weird. It was then you told me I was your very first friend. You wouldn't believe how glad I was to hear that. And all these years when you were by my side, I never felt lonely. I was so blessed. I love you so much. It's my fault our relationships are all messed up. I want to make it up to you but I don't know how. If I could kill myself forever, I would do so just to keep you safe away from me. I am sorry._

_Love,_  
_Flippy_

I cried as hard as I could. Tears dripped down my face, soaking the paper. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. My urge to see Flippy surpassed my sensibility. Without a second thought, I ran down the street and headed straight to his house. I knocked but no one answered the door. I climbed over the fence and entered his backyard. No, he wasn't in the garden either. I sat on the floor crying until my noise caught someone's attention.

"Ohhh…Flaky, what… are you doing in Flippy's backyard?"

I turned and saw a boy with messy light green hair peeping outside the fence. He was licking a lollipop, his lazy right eye rolling from side to side.

"Oh…er…" I quickly wiped my tears and sniffed. "Hello, Nutty…"

"You...are cry-crying….aren't you?" He said, staring at me.

"Um…yes." I admitted. He leaned forwards and smiled, handing me his lollipop. "Wanna take a bite? When I'm sad, I eat sweet things to cheer myself up….It will…make you happy too…."

"Well, you eat sweet things all the time." I said sarcastically. He seemed to catch the hint and his grin faded.

"O-Oh…I don't mean it's bad…" I immediately corrected myself and walked to him. "I like sweet things, too. It does make one happy."

Nutty's face lighted up again. It's funny how fast his expressions changed. Without candies, he could look as though the world had ended. But then, one tiny sweet thing was enough to make him hyperactive. Well, we never ran out of sugar here, so I guess most of the time he was happy. Indeed, unlike me, he'd got nothing to worry about.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and we walked down the road.

"Nutty…where're you taking me?" I asked, a bit baffled.

"To Petunia's party!" He said excitedly, wielding his lollipop in the air. "She said there'll be many many many chocolates…hehee"

"I… see." I smiled at this naïve boy, wondering _Does he ever diet?_

Nutty was hopping elatedly. As soon as he spotted a snack machine outside the grocery store, he scooted away. Only…Lumpy got out from the store and casually dumped a glass bottle onto the ground. Unaware, Nutty carelessly stumbled over it and fell, smashing his face to the floor. I screeched as a torrent of blood leaked out from his wounds. Just then, Mime was riding on his unicycle and juggling some balls. The wheel ran over Nutty's body and tripped. Mime fell, his balls rolling down the road. Handy stepped on one of them, losing his balance. He struck the wall, his skull crushing against a mailbox. Blood sprinkled everywhere. I burst into tears.

Accidents always happen in Happy Tree Town, though I don't know why. I guess it has something to do with the curse too. They let us resurrect easily but can also take our lives in a blink of an eye. I rushed to help Nutty up. This time, fortunately, he only got a lesion on his forehead, but the wound was deep enough to send him wailing. I hugged the poor boy to console him, taking out a handkerchief to clear his blood. I squinted at others. Thank goodness! Nobody died. All got away with their injuries, getting up on to their feet.

Nutty continued crying and it took me a while to figure out why. He dropped his lollipop. Gosh…I thought he was crying because of pain. He pointed at the candy on the ground. I calmed him down and bought him a pack of marshmallows. He was thrilled, bouncing up and down, completely ignoring his wounds. I seized his hand and stopped him from moving about so vigorously.

"Nutty…stop jumping….your cut will split." I said nervously, not wishing to see another bloodshed scene.

"Ohhhh…Fla-Flaky!" Nutty hugged me enthusiastically. I was startled. "How sweet of you to buy me candies…ohhh…you're so nice…"

I blushed and we set off to Petunia's house again.

When we arrived, Petunia and Giggles welcomed me. They looked….sort of contented when they saw me with Nutty. They took us in and made us supper. Most of the guests were there already. I sighed at the absence of Flippy. If only I could see him…

"Hey, sweet thing, what's up?"

I looked up and saw... Lifty? Oh wait…no, he had a hat. It was Shifty.

Straight away, I got angry, though I might not look it. This guy, together with his brother, ransacked my house a month ago! What the heck were they doing in Petunia's party?!

"You!" I pointed at Shifty crossly. He raised his brows, amazed by my reaction. He took me into his arms and scoffed. "Nah…no need to get so mad at me. I ain't going to rob you or anything. Plus…last time I tried to burgle your house, your boyfriend chased me down the road. Darn it! How fast he ran. And not to mention he kicked me like hell! Oh…yea, where's your boy today, huh?"

I flashed him an unpleasant look. He continued to taunt. "Oh, I heard from Petunia that you two broke up. Aww…what do you say about going out with me instead…?"

"Hey, not that fast." Another voice said. Lifty pushed his brother off and grinned at me.

"What're you doing?" Shifty grabbed Lifty's collar and barked.

"I spotted her first!" He claimed.

"No, I said I was going to ask her out before you!"

"Before me? Ah-ha! You didn't even dare."

"Oh, really? Neither do you! Whenever I mention that crazy soldier, you snuggle into your bed. What a wimp."

"Well, he isn't here!"

"Well, he might be!"

"Stop…" I said, standing between them. "Please…don't argue over me…"

"So, what do you say?" Shifty winked at me. "Which one of us will you take for the dance tonight?"

I shook my head slightly. "I'm…sorry. I can't dance with either of you….I-I didn't break up with Flippy…"

"What?" Lifty widened his eyes in disbelief. "But Petunia said…"

"What she said isn't true." I said.

"This is outrageous!" Shifty said. "We might not have a proper job. We might be thieves and we often run in and out of the prison. But I swear we are way better than that veteran. He beat you up, remember? What man in this world would treat his own woman like that?!"

"Yes….but…I still love him." I lowered my head and wandered off, leaving the twins befuddled.

Petunia turned on the music and spotlights. The party began.


	6. Slaughter! Slaughter!

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here goes Chapter 6 ^^**

**Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**"What're you waiting for? They're having a party without you. Go slay them!"**

Flippy held his head with his shaky hands, trying his best to keep his callous alter-ego under control.

**"What? Can't you speak now?"** His evil self continued afflicting him. **"Haha, she's left you. She's so scared that she doesn't want you near her. Told you she's a fraidy-cat. And you're just as gutless as her." **

"Shut up! It's all because of you." Flippy winced.

**"Nah, I don't see why you're blaming me. I gave her a taste of sweetness, man. She's awesome! Her face. Her body. Oh wait, you couldn't see the process, right? You should see how I fucked her. It's amazing!"**

"Screw you. You raped her, bastard."

**"Yea, as if she didn't enjoy it. Tell you what, I raped her to annoy you and to scare her away. I don't want that freak near you. But now, I'm beginning to change my mind. Since she's so…well…great in bed, maybe I'll have another go with her."**

"Don't you even think of it!"

The boy pulled out a gun and aimed at his head.

**"Woohh, so you think you can kill me?"** His evil mind laughed. **"Trigger the pistol and we both die today. Tomorrow I'll come back as new as you."**

That's true. He had no way to escape from his alter-ego. His heart sank deeper into frustration.

"Why don't you just disappear? The war's over! I don't need you. Just go! Stop hurting people around me! I just want some friends. That's all. Why must you mess up everything and even….hurt Flaky…you know she means a lot to me!"

**"I don't care about your childhood girlfriend. All I'm concerned is being a sergeant. You're an honorable soldier. You don't need friends in a battlefield. You fight for yourself and nobody else. You don't need a girl to distract you, to make you even more vulnerable than you already are. Just imagine what happens if I don't exist. You wouldn't be here. You wouldn't survive in the war and come back to see your little bitchy Flaky…."**

"Stop calling her bitchy! She isn't."

**"Alright, she's pure, her body untainted. She's so pure that I wanna bed her again. Haha…you know what? Her face when she's freaking scared turns me on. She's the only girl who can invoke my manhood desires. I guess I'll let you hang around with her for a little longer, if by any chance she lets you see her. Hahahaha…"**

"I won't let you lay a finger on her again. Ever! I hate you."

**"Remember, fool, we're one. You're me and I am you. I'm just a reflection of your vulgar side. And don't you pretend to be at all a gentleman. You hide your evilness and create me. I'm part of you. Without me, you are nothing, not even a complete person. You can't live."**

"Then I would rather die than to live with you!"

**"Well, go on and don't tell me you aren't even a bit annoyed now. Your girl's flirting with other boys. Look what she's doing right now. She's in a speed-dating party. Ha! Are you really positive she hasn't dumped you? The way I see things is she is now falling for other boys."**

"It's none of your business." Flippy bawled. "And why do you even bother…"

**"Good question." **His evil mind paused for a while before jeering. **"Because I told you I'm gonna have another go with her in bed and before that, I don't want other men touching my possession."**

"Damn you!"

* * *

Flaky watched as Giggles pulled the bunny ears on Cuddles' hoodie. She was criticizing him for trading her jewelry for a video game. He retorted by accusing how she flirted with Mime and Russell. The two went on arguing like kids. On the other side of the room, Handy was grumbling about not being able to get himself food because he doesn't have hands. Nonetheless, Petunia was far too busy wiping a pool of orange juice someone left on the table.

Witnessing the scene, Flaky suddenly realized something. No matter how Giggles always complained about Cuddles being immature and childish, how Cuddles always forgave her even if she cheated on him, how Handy always got pessimistic at his hands and how Petunia was always being such a clean-freak, nothing has changed about their love. They still held on tight to one another. _So…why couldn't it be the same for her and Flippy?_ She, herself, was not perfect at all. Neither was he. She was a delicate being, much too cautious and sensitive. At times, she was selfish and thoughtless. The only thing she knew was to scream and flee when her life was at risk. He, however, had always tried to protect her. He hunted down the thieves that attempted to rob her. He brought her to the hospital when she fell down from the roof. He stayed by her side all night when she said she was scared of the dark. The only problem with him was his evil side. But it couldn't stop her from loving him. Despite everything, from the time they grew up together, departed and met up again, nothing had really changed about their feelings towards each other. She loved him and it's enough.

At once, Flaky stormed out of the house and was surprised to see Flippy standing in front of her. She was flooded with both happiness and relief. He was holding a bouquet in his hand. He, too, was surprised to see her. His eyes glistened with delight. She dashed to his side and leaned on his chest.

"Fla-Flaky…?" He gasped, embracing her.

"Flippy…I love you." Flaky said, closing her watery eyes.

"I love you too." Flippy said, sticking the flower into her hair. It looked beautiful on her.

"Flaky, I'm…so sorry…"

Flaky shushed him. They shared a warm, soft kiss.

And then…something went wrong.

The others were having barbeque at the backyard. Lumpy came out holding a bottle of honey and some cutlery. Toothy, Nutty and Sniffles were playing hide-and-seek chasing each other. They bumped into Lumpy, whose honey splashed all over the place, with a great deal of it landing onto Flaky's hair.

"Ohhhh, honey~." Exhilarated, Nutty's pupils constricted. "My sweet...little…Flaky~"

He rushed to clutch Flaky's hair and started licking.

Lumpy, who got hit by the boys, tripped over and a fork went flying in the air. It stabbed into Toothy's eyes and blood flowed out. Seeing this, Flippy's eyes twitched and before anyone knew it, he flipped out again.

Fuming, his evil counterpart reached out to clasp Nutty's head, cracking his neck and shattering his skull with one powerful twist. Fliqpy then took out his bowie knife and dug it into Nutty's mouth. He started cutting his gum ruthlessly until his jaw detached from his face and dropped. Next, he impaled the boy and sliced open his torso. Others who heard of the commotion began to flee but they stood no chance against the evil man. He slaughtered them all, shoving their heads into the fire, breaking their bones, carving their flesh and chopping their limbs.

When he was done, he turned to Flaky, who had collapsed to the ground.

Wielding the bloody knife, he smiled at her.


	7. Madding Rape

**Okay, this is a rather disturbing chapter.**

**Please review ^^**

***Warning* This chapter contains lemons.**

* * *

_-Flaky's POV-_

Fliqpy snatched my wrist and without a word, heaved me up onto his back. I thought he would stab me or something, but he didn't. He looked enraged, though. He was breathing heavily. As he left the mountains of corpses behind, I cried once more at the loss of my friends.

Fliqpy went over Nutty's impaled body and walked on, until we reached Flippy's house. He swung open the door and threw me in. I struck the floor, hard. I let out a moan. When I looked back at him, he was gaping at me wrathfully, his eyes twitching. I took a glimpse of the keys he was holding.

"Don't even think of fleeing." He said. I shuddered hopelessly. He lifted me up and I shrieked. He ignored my struggling and went straight up stairs. He brought me into his room and crushed my head against the wall.

"No!" I screamed. He turned me around and we were facing each other. Blood kept dripping down his cheeks. It was my friends' blood. I started weeping again as I recalled the scene of the massacre.

"Wh-why… are you doing this to me…" I said, my voice trembling.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, his yellowish eyes glittering.

I tried to avoid his intimidating glance but he squeezed my chin. He turned my face so that I had no choice but to fix my eyes on his.

"Look at me." He snarled. "You look away again and I'm going to gouge your eyes out."

I burst into tears.

"Now, tell me what you were doing with those boys." He said furiously.

I glared at him, my eyes as hollow as could be.

"What…?"

"You were in the speed-dating party, weren't you?" He roared.

Startled, I automatically turned away from him and he was pissed. He slapped my face and tossed me onto the bed. I cried even louder. He sat on top of me and started smacking me. I fought back and scratched his forehead. He wrapped his hands around my neck, attempting to strangle me.

"No…please…" I pleaded. "I'm…sorry…"

I gave up struggling. He loosened his grip and I gasped for air.

"Do you know why I'm so mad?"

I shook my head. I couldn't think properly at that moment. The world was spinning around me. I felt dazed.

"Next time, I see you with other boys again and I swear I'll kill you as well."

Wait a minute…why would he say that? I was perplexed. Was he by any chance….jealous? No….it couldn't be….

"Now girl, it's time for your punishment." He smirked at me and ripped off my red jumper. Instantly, I realized what he was going to do with me. I screeched with all my might.

* * *

_-Fliqpy's POV-_

I watched the little bitch scream and cry. She began struggling again. I grabbed both of her wrists and tied them with a rope. She kept begging but I ignored her. I started with squishing her breasts. She was so persistent that she kept wriggling her body to dodge my touch. Of course, it was useless. She was nothing against me. She was as fragile as an egg. I bent down to kiss her, tugging my tongue into her mouth. She cried out even more. My hands reached down to her shorts. Swiftly, I pulled out a dagger and sliced open the cloth, revealing her fair legs. She kept shaking her head but there was no way I would spare her. I had to teach this girl a lesson, a lesson which she wouldn't forget. She had to know what it means by under my control. _She's mine. My possession. Her body and her mind. I'm not going to let anyone else touch any part of her beautiful skin, not even her exceptionally spiky hair._

I pinned her down and crammed my fingers into her clit. She moaned, her face flushing. I started rubbing my fingers inside her body and her screams grew louder. Oh hell, she was actually enjoying it. Even though her mind was resisting, her body betrayed her. Her face was now flaming red. It was awesome! Her body was reacting to my intrusion. She groaned and shot me a pitiful look. Ha, if she thought such expression would stop me, she was totally wrong. I went rougher with her and she cummed with a beautiful shriek. I withdrew my fingers from her clit and kissed her cheek, licking off her tears. I chuckled and whispered to her. "We ain't done yet, sweet-pea."

She widened her eyes, horrified.

"No…please…" She sobbed. Her hands shook violently trying to break free from the rope, leaving traces of blood on her wrists. I hushed her before she screamed again. I undid my pants and boxers, revealing my manhood. Within seconds, I was inside her body again. She was burning hot. Her cries echoed loudly in the room but I didn't care. All the time, I was admiring her body. _Gosh, she's so pretty. Her hair. Her breasts. Her bottom. Her legs. All so perfect._ Now I could tell why so many boys are falling for her. And then, the thought of her hanging out with them infuriated me. I pressed her breasts together and squeezed them hard. She yelped in pain. I leaned forwards and muttered to her. "Don't even dare to do this with other men or I'll have you fucked every day and night. UNDERSTAND?"

She sniveled and merely nodded. I smiled and went faster, thrusting in and out of her forcefully.

"Ahh…no!" She squealed with her deafening high-pitched voice. Tears were rushing out of her puffy eyes. Blood from her hands stained the rope. I gave her an embrace and increased my pace, finally cumming inside her. Her body quaked in trauma and panic. I fell on top of her and huffed. Once again, her tears drenched my face.

"Why…." She blubbered. "Why…must…you do this to me…"

I untied her rope and stared at her grimly.

_Why. Because it feels good. That's why. And making love with her pisses Flippy off. I'll show her what it means to fall in love with a dangerous man._

We lay in bed for a while. Her non-stop crying began to annoy me. I hurled a pillow at her.

"If you wanna cry, bury your face in this and don't make a noise!"

Appalled, she stopped sobbing right away. I didn't expect her to be so obedient. Well, at least, she didn't try to escape like last time. I leapt out of bed and put my pants back on. Her entire body was curled up like a ball, crouching on the edge of the bed. I opened my closet and flung one of my shirts at her. She looked up at me, staggered.

"Put this on and come down in a minute. I'm counting." I ordered and left the room.

* * *

_-Flaky's POV-_

I limped downstairs. The lower part of my body was in terrible pain. I felt so mortified. I couldn't stop crying but I held my tears back. I was afraid he would kill me if he heard me make another sobbing noise.

I hurried to the living room. Just then, he came out and asked me to sit at the table. I did as told, wondering what he was going to do with me next. I just hoped he would kill me instead of insulting me endlessly.

Fliqpy came out from the kitchen with a tray of food. It didn't surprise me. He always has unique ways of killing people. I guess this time, he wanted to poison me.

He placed the meal on the table and sat next to me. I looked at the soup apprehensively. Well… at least, it was a relief to die knowing I wouldn't be assaulted by him anymore.

"Eat." He commended coldly.

Reluctantly, I lifted up the bowl, already imagining his pleasant looks when he witnessed me choking and coughing blood in any second. I sighed and took a sip of the soup. It was warm and tasty. I waited for my death but…it didn't came….

How come…

I stole a glance at him.

"What." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"The soup…" I stammered.

I was starting to feel puzzled. The soup didn't seem to be poisonous. So….does that mean….he really meant to cook for me…?

"What. Tastes bad?" He gazed at me fiercely.

I immediately shook my head. "No…just…I thought you want to poison me…."

"So you want me to kill you?"

"No…" I clarified. "I-I...just didn't expect that…"

He lighted a cigarette and started smoking.

"Why…"

"Don't ask why and just eat!" He growled.

It just felt weird being watched as I finished the plate of spaghetti.

_He's a brilliant cook. Well…so is Flippy._

I was losing my mind. I couldn't make sense of what was happening. He raped me and now he cooked me dinner. There were so many questions swirling in my head. I felt exhausted just trying to seek the right answers.

After I finished my meal, Fliqpy had me sit by him on the sofa. He turned on his huge plasma TV and started watching it. I looked around and examined Flippy's house. His house is enormous. His living room is filled with exquisite furniture, decorated with lots of trophies and silver armors. He didn't speak much to me afterwards. Throughout the night, I remained silent and did whatever he told me to. He didn't try to hurt me again. Some time later, I began to yawn. I could no longer force myself to stay awake. In fuzziness, I felt his arms around me, lifting me up. Although I was frightened he might do something awful to me, I lost all the strength I had to fight against him. My eyes closed tightly. And then…I landed on something soft. Something that felt like a mattress. Thank goodness, he put me on a bed. I stopped thinking and blacked out.


	8. Silent Tears

**Here comes Chapter 8, a rather natural one~**

**Well, I've got tons of homework to deal with x.x Hope I can update soon.**

**Thanks again for reading :) Please review ^^**

* * *

Flippy's head ached as though it had been hit by something hard. It didn't take him long to realize he had flipped out again. He looked at the girl lying right beside him, her face so pale and eyes so swollen.

"Oh no…" He cried at his inability to control his evil half. He did not need to be informed about what happened. Seeing Flaky in a plain shirt and her lower half of the body only wearing undergarments already convinced him something terrible had occurred. And it was Fliqpy's fault again. Well, he couldn't blame his evil side entirely. It was…technically his body who was committing all these wicked things.

A stream of tears went down his cheek. He covered his face in shame.

Flaky made an uncomfortable turn, waking up to the sunlight that seeped through the curtains. She opened her eyes and blinked twice, before reaching out for a familiar figure. His back was facing her. He was sitting at the bedside, sobbing quietly.

"Fli-Flippy..?" Flaky called out with her soft voice. Her small hands touched Flippy and he reflexively turned to stare at her with his watery eyes.

They didn't say a thing. Flaky crawled to his side and submissively took him into her arms. It surprised him. He thought she would run the moment she saw him or simply avoid his touching like after the first time she got harassed. Her warm embrace was the last thing he could seek solace in.

"I…did it again…didn't I?" He purred even though he knew the answer clearly.

Flaky nodded. It was strange that she didn't cry. She appeared peaceful and calm. A long moment of serenity took over the room. He could hear her heart beat as he leaned against her. Her fingers were running through his dark green hair. His tears kept falling.

"Flippy…it isn't your fault." Flaky finally said. "I'm okay…so, don't blame yourself…"

"How can I not blame myself?" Flippy trailed off. "If this goes on…"

She shushed him before he could continue. She made a faint smile. "At least…h-he didn't kill me…"

"But he…harassed you."

"Well…" Flaky flushed and sighed. "I would…try to imagine it was you…"

"Oh Flaky, I'm dangerous. We shouldn't…"

"No." She interrupted and held him tightly. "I've decided to stay with you no matter what. I made up my mind yesterday. Whatever he did to me…I will always love you…Please, don't ever leave me…"

"A-Are…you sure? I'm a sick man. A freak. I don't deserve to be loved."

"Yes, you do." Flaky insisted. "I won't change my feelings for you just because of him. Let us cope with this together. Don't you remember how we used to be when we were small? In the old days, you were always the one coming after me when I got into trouble. You always stayed by me and took good care of me. Now, it's time for me to do the same for you. Even if you're sick….very sick…I'll still be here….with you….forever…"

The boy broke down into tears and hugged her back. He was relieved, but at the same time sad. He loved her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Not again. Not ever.

"Flippy…how about we go down and eat something…?" Flaky suggested, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"I...I'll cook." Flippy said and got up, putting on his cameo jacket.

Flaky followed him out of the room. She cleaned herself in the bathroom, splashing fresh water onto her face. The cooking noise coming from the kitchen reminded her how Fliqpy made her dinner the previous night. His cooking was exactly the same as Flippy's. She still couldn't fathom why he didn't kill her after assaulting her. And why would he even bother to cook her meal? It somehow didn't make sense to her, considering how malicious Fliqpy usually was.

Flaky's thought was cut short by the sound of phone ringing.

"Flaky, would you please help answer that?" Flippy asked.

"Sure."

Flaky ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Flaky!" Peuntia shouted in her husky voice.

"O-Oh, it's you, Petunia."

"So, you're really at Flippy's! What's he doing? Are you okay? We're coming to rescue you!"

"Oh…no no no, ca-calm down, Petunia." Flaky said. "I'm perfectly al-alright. I don't need any re-rescue…."

"What? Are you sure? I don't believe it. He killed us all yesterday! And he kidnapped you! I'm coming."

"Please, Petunia, I'm re-rally fine…really…."

"You mean…he didn't kill you last night?"

"No…"

"Thank goodness if it's true." Petunia said. "I hope you aren't lying about this. And what the heck are you still doing in his house? Get out quickly and run home!"

"Oh…no, we're having breakfast together…."

"What? You're staying for breakfast?!"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you mad? What if he flips out again?"

"No, he won't." Flaky assured, beginning to feel annoyed by Petunia's constant arguments.

"Fine. I was just calling to check if you're there. Couldn't find you this morning at your house. By the way, the party's ruined! All thanks to Fliqpy! What do you say about throwing another one tonight?"

"No!" Flaky rejected instantly. "I..er…am not interested."

"Okay then. I'll check on you later."

"Th-Thanks, Petunia."

Flaky hang up. Flippy strode out from the kitchen.

"So…who's it?" He asked, placing a plate of pancakes and a cup of milk in front of Flaky.

"It's Petunia…"

"Oh!" Flippy exclaimed as if he had suddenly remembered something important. "I've got to apologize to everyone!"

"Th-That's alright." Flaky offered. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Flaky…" Flippy thought for a while before asking. "Well…I saw some unwashed dishes in the sink…did he cook last night?"

"Yes." Flaky looked at Flippy, astounded. "I thought…you knew what he did."

"Not really." Flippy shook his head, taking a bite of his pancake.

"You mean….somehow…you don't know what he does when he's controlling your body?"

"Most of the time, I don't. If I can, I will try to hold him back. As I told you before, when I flip out, he comes out and knocks me down. I get trapped somewhere in my own mind. Sometimes, a peaceful scenario or your voice can flip me back. Only then I can regain control over him. But sometimes…it just doesn't happen and I have to wait until he passes out…"

"How…do you two communicate?" Flaky asked, feeling awkward at her own question.

"We usually meet in our dreams…" Flippy explained. "Sometimes…he also talks to me in my mind. We always argue. But usually it's when nobody is around and I'm alone. I get carried away easily when I'm not doing something. That's why…"

"That's wh-why you always try to get yourself occupied." Flaky said. "You join parties, play with the kids and volunteer…that's all done to keep him out…right?"

"Yes…" Flippy nodded. "And sometimes…when you're around me…he won't come out…unless of course…something happens that reminds me of wars…."

Flaky blushed, looking down at her food. She could feel her heart beating fast, her cheeks reddening.

"Flippy…" Eventually, she gathered her courage and said.

"Huh?"

"If it's m-more difficult for him to bother you when I'm around….wh-what if I…move in with you?"

At first, Flippy's eyes widened incredulously, apparently thinking it was the craziest idea ever. Then, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Flaky, you're joking, right?"

"No! I'm…not joking."

"This is insane." Flippy laughed. "Even I can't imagine what will happen when you live with me. Let's say, if I flip out and you…"

Not letting him finish his line, Flaky stood up abruptly and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his. Her heart was racing so fast that she could feel it banging against her chest. She didn't care though. She just shut her eyes and kissed him.

After she withdrew herself from him, the two of them were flushing badly.

"I..er…oh Flakes…why did you do that?" Flippy gulped, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry…" Flaky apologized for her reckless behavior.

"No, you don't have to apologize…I was just…well…shocked…"

"I know you think it's silly of me to propose such idea….but…as I said…I-I wanna help you with your problems…I wish I could do something to s-stop him…I just hope you'll let me try…"

Flaky began to cry. Flippy got up and wrapped his arms around her. "There, there, don't cry. I'm just…scared of myself. I don't know what I might do to you when I lose control of him. If we stay that close together, it's even easier for him to get you."

"B-But I really…"

"Okay, okay." Flippy comforted her. "Let's give it a try. And in the meantime, I think I'll try to see a doctor."

"You mean Lum-Lumpy?"

"Hell no!" Flippy said. "Last time he tried to cure me and I thought I got cured, I relapsed after two weeks. Don't you remember that?"

Of course, Flaky remembered it. She even remembered that incident. During the time of his recovery, he hitched a ride with her one night. She had developed a phobia so serious that she stabbed his left eye. In the end, they both died in a car crash.

_"Oh…how could I do something so terrible to you!" Flaky cried in the hospital afterwards. _

_"Come on, it's just an accident…and it's nothing wrong for you to defend yourself against a monster like me." Flippy reassured her, though his face revealed much sorrow._

After that incident, he was well for a while before turning back to his old self. He wasn't cured completely. And his PTSD relapsed.

"I know Lumpy couldn't be trusted!" Flippy rolled his eyes. "I think he sometimes doesn't even know what he's saying himself. I really suspect how he got the medical license."

"Well…if it's not him, then who're you seeing this time?" Flaky asked.

"Maybe Sniffles?" Flippy said. "Besides Lumpy, he's the only doctor left I can consult. Haha."

"Oh y-yes, Sniffles." Flaky grinned. "I believe he'll think of something to treat you."

"I'll find him later this afternoon."

"I'll come with you."


	9. Changes

**Here goes Chapter 9 :)**

**Will update soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Flaky!"

A familiar voice hissed. She stopped at once to see Cuddles skating towards her. He was wearing a yellow bunny hoodie, his blonde hair neatly combed.

"O-Oh, hello…Cuddles." She waved at her friend, with a charming smile.

The adorable boy smiled back.

"So, where're you going?"

"Oh…um…I-I just came out of the store." Flaky's eyes flickered to the grocery bag she was holding. Cuddles took a peep inside. It all contained chocolate cooking ingredients.

"Are you having a party?" His eyes twinkled as he spotted the chocolate chips.

"N-No…not exactly." Flaky said. She was, in fact, buying these to make Flippy's favorite dessert.

"Going home?"

"N-No…to…Sniffles' clinic." Flaky replied.

"Why? Are you sick?" Cuddles inquired anxiously.

"No…Flippy is there."

Cuddles raised his brows. He paused for a moment and then grabbed Flaky by her sleeves.

"Er…hey…what're you doing?"

"We need to talk, friend." Cuddles dragged her to the park and they sat on a bench.

"So….what's it th-that you want to h-have a talk about?" Flaky asked, feeling queer.

Cuddles sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets, his left foot stepping on his skate board.

"Flaky, to be honest, you're my best friend and I'm really worried."

Flaky blinked blankly at Cuddles.

"I'm rather concerned with your relationship with Flippy."

"Wh-Why? We…are fine…"

"Really?" Cuddles asked solemnly. It was unlikely for him to get so serious. He's always so carefree and playful. "I don't think so. It's not that I want to interfere with your relationships but I'm really alarmed by his recent behavior. It seems that his evil side has been troubling you badly."

"Well…I see what you mean, Cuddles." Flaky forced a smile. "It's really kind of you t-to worry about me... but I-I'm perfectly alright. Both Flippy and I are getting along well…So…you don't have to…"

At this point, Flaky realized tears were escaping her eyes. Cuddles stared at her for a second and put his arms around her, patting on her back. His embrace was warm.

"I-I'm…sorry…"

"It's okay, Flaky." Cuddles said. "I heard you've moved in with him. Do you really have to do that? Is it his idea?"

"No…" Flaky denied instantly. "It's my idea….He did o-object to it, but I insist."

"Why are you doing this? You can get yourself hurt."

"Cuddles, do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"Just say…yes or no."

Cuddles frowned at her mystifiedly. "Well…yes, sure, you're my friend."

"Then…don't ask why." Flaky grinned.

"You think you can help him?" Cuddles did not give in. "What if you fail? What if he flips out?"

"He's seeing Sniffles. He's started taking medicine a week ago…"

"Alright, if you've made up your mind. I see no point in disagreeing with you. You know I'll always stick up for ya."

"Th-Thank you, Cuddles…"

"Not at all. He's my friend too." Cuddles rubbed his chin and scowled. "I still remember those days when we used to hang out together. Well, that was all before he joined the military. All the trouble came after he became a soldier!"

Frankly speaking, Flaky also missed the old days, when all was well and Flippy was healthy. She regretted letting him go to wars, not that she really had the ability to stop him. Still, if she had known he would turn out like this, she would, by all means, even if it meant death, make him stay.

"Flaky!"

Flaky looked up and smiled as Flippy ran towards her.

"Flaky, I thought you were going to wait at the clinic." Flippy puffed.

"I-I'm sorry…I met Cuddles on my way there…"

"So I stopped her for a chat." Cuddles explained, standing up.

"Oh, I see." Flippy smiled. "Hello, Cuddles."

"Hi, Flippy. So, you're seeing a doctor?"

Flippy nodded.

"Hope you get well soon."

"Thanks."

Flaky walked to her boyfriend's side and timidly held onto his arm.

"By the way, we're having a football match later this evening. Would you like to join us?" Cuddles invited Flaky. "We haven't seen you play sports lately."

"O-Oh…" Flaky took a glimpse of Flippy, who immediately winked at her. "Go and have fun."

"B-But…will you be alright to be alone?"

"Sure, why not." Flippy laughed. "I was always alone at home before you moved in with me."

Flaky blushed and tilted her head.

"So, I'll pick you up at five?" Cuddles asked.

"O-Okay…"

"See ya." Cuddles waved with a beam of delight and skated away.

Flippy took Flaky's hands and they started walking down the street.

"Shall I?" He offered, pointing at her grocery bag.

"O-Oh…no…it's okay." Flaky flushed and hid the bag from his sight. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"Well, tell you something." Flippy said. "Sniffles gave me some more pills today. He said my progress is good."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Soon, I'll get rid of Fliqpy and we'll live happily without worries." The boy smiled and stole a kiss from Flaky's forehead, whispering. "I love you, Flakes."

Just by hearing those sweet words warmed Flaky's heart. Indeed, she would be glad if Flippy wasn't troubled by his PTSD anymore. But whether he was sick or not, she would still love him dearly. She would love to stay beside him forever and someday she even wanted to start a family with him.

Flippy took out his keys and opened the door to let Flaky in first. She switched on the lights and quickly headed to the kitchen to unpack and prepare the ingredients. She had moved in for nearly a week and Flippy hadn't flipped out since then. It seemed true that when she was around, he was more mentally occupied and could easily divert his attention from his evil counterpart. Also, Sniffles' medication was taking effects on him, though it might take a long time to cure him completely.

"So, what's for tea today?"

Flaky shrieked as a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Shhh…it's only me." Flippy calmed her. "Sorry to startle you."

Flaky's face reddened. "Chocolate puddings."

"Awww….that's sweet." Flippy almost jumped with excitement. Flaky smiled at his childlike expression when he indulged in glee. He likes chocolate, so Flaky decided to make him a chocolate dessert each day. Tomorrow would be chocolate cookies.

Overjoyed, Flippy tightened his grip and bent down to kiss her neck. Her heart was beating fast as she felt his lips on her skin. She turned around to face him. They shared a deep kiss.

Flaky placed the pudding on the table and almost laughed when she saw Flippy already drooling.

"There you are." She said. "I'll…now go and g-get ready before Cuddles comes…"

"Thanks, dear."

Flippy planted a light kiss on the cheek and started devouring his dessert. They were behaving just like a sweet, married couple and Flaky was pleased.


	10. Double Horror

**Here we go~ Chapter 10 is out!**

**Thanks for reading~ **

**And please review :D**

**Things will be getting more and more interesting~ Don't miss that out, hehee~**

* * *

Flippy wandered in a wide, plain magical meadow, enjoying the peace of solitude and tranquility. This was the place he always visited in his dreams. A place where he could spend his time pondering and mediating, or sometimes, thinking about Flaky. He lay under the azure sky and admired the striking rainbows. Of course, there were other imaginary creatures subsisting in his dream. _Unicorns. Penguins. Birds._ All so meek and beautiful. Nothing violent and evil. So far so good.

**"Well? Dreaming about riding your unicorn and having tea with your penguins again, sissy?" **A familiar voice cut off his contemplation. Appearing from behind the hedge was a face ever so malevolent and livid.

"What're you doing here?!" Flippy yelled with a look of distain. His evil counterpart hadn't emerged in his dreams for quite a while since he started taking pills.

**"What. Surprised to see me?"** Fliqpy lifted one of his eyebrows. He hopped over the bushes and approached Flippy.

"Stay back. I don't wanna have anything to do with you right now."

**"You don't have any options." **His face was burning red, apparently furious. Flippy could almost feel the steam emitting from his anger.

**"So, you're trying to kill me because of one girl."** Fliqpy said, his hands resting on his dagger.

"I've always wanted to kill you! Damn you! You ruin my life! Go away!"

Flippy gave Fliqpy a powerful push but the evil boy stood still. In return, he grasped Flippy's collar and punched his stomach. Flippy collapsed to the ground. He searched for weapons but he had none. Instead, his evil counterpart pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. Flippy coughed in pain.

"Fuck you!" He cursed, trying to stand up but was clasped by Fliqpy. He kicked him in the wound repeatedly. After several blows, he shoved Flippy against a rock, which struck his head hard.

"What the heck do you want?" Flippy said.

**"You betray me. You broke the promise."** Fliqpy hissed, seizing a chunk of Flippy's hair. **"How dare you try to get rid of me! Well, I won't disappear! Whatever you do is useless against me. We're stuck together forever. And I'll have her."**

"No, the drugs are taking effect on you." Flippy smiled, blood spilling out from his mouth. "You've got weaker. I can see."

**"Damn you!"** Fliqpy smashed Flippy's head on the rock, letting out a large crunching sound. Flippy kicked him off. Fliqpy landed on the ground, gasping.

**"You're making the biggest mistake of your life. You'll regret it."**

"I don't think so. As far as I know, you're my only regret in life! I knew you saved me during wars. I was dying and I summoned you from my subconsciousness. "

**"Yes! You said you had to survive! And you would trade me with anything if I blew up all your enemies! You said it yourself! And now you're trying to get rid of me! This is already like…the tenth time you're trying to wipe out my existence! Fuck you! You traitor! Screw you! You coward!"**

"I promised to let you share my body but I didn't promise to let you kill people! That's why I'm taking back my words. We won't be sharing the same body anymore! You'll disappear forever! And you won't be able to hurt Flaky!"

**"Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! All about that fucking chick! It's all because of her!"**

"No, it's because of you! You mess up my life. You raped Flaky. You killed my friends. You mess up my relationships! You mess up everything!"

**"Without me, you won't survive." **

"Yes, I will."

**"These drugs they're giving you are making you weaker than ever. If I disappear, you will too."**

"So let it be. As long as Flaky is safe from you, I'll risk anything for that."

**"I told you before! Being a soldier is all about survival! About fighting for yourself! Killing everyone you can't trust! And now, all because of one girl, you abandon your honor and pride. It simply makes no sense to me! I won't allow that!"**

"It does make sense to me. War is over…wait, hold on a second, you say you kill everyone you can't trust but you didn't kill Flaky…" Flippy scowled.

**"Screw you! I'm gonna kill her this time!"** Fliqpy jumped onto Flippy and started stabbing him with his dagger. The two fought and rolled down the hill, falling onto the moors.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?!" Flippy yelped.

**"Stop that fucking non-sense! We soldiers don't carry feelings for others!"** Fliqpy retorted. **"The next time I see her, I'm gonna…"**

Before he could finish, Flippy pinned him down.

"Not a chance." He said. "I won't let you touch her again."

Fliqpy sneered. **"What makes you say that? The first time you tried to stop me, you failed."**

"I won't this time!"

**"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you something." **The evil boy snickered. **"Your girlfriend is really sexy in bed. I won't argue that point."**

"Shut up!" Flooded with fury and jealousy, Flippy clenched his fist and punched him.

**"If you do think I have feelings for her, it isn't at all false. Her expression when she's scared is so tempting. And her body arouses my desires." **Fliqpy continued, smirking. **"You know, fighting and killing is tiresome. Sometimes, we do need someone to satisfy our other needs and what I mean isn't emotional feeling."**

"Shut-the-fuck-up!" Flippy punched him again, but it didn't stop him from scoffing. **"Tell you what. If we're to fight over this girl, I won't let you win. Not that you've really ever won against me in anything before. I'll possess her body and don't you think you can have her mind either. I'll fill her mind with the worst nightmares she can ever imagine. If she's the reason you're trying to get rid of me, I'll have my revenge on her. Clear?"**

"You can say that again!" Flippy attempted another punch but this time, the evil boy was faster. He slipped away from his grip and stabbed him in the shoulder. Flippy cried in agony. Just then, a loud chiming sound disrupted the entire land. Ground began to shake. The sky was falling. Hills were breaking down.

**"Well. Catch you later."** Fliqpy tittered before fading into darkness.

Flippy woke up to the sound of his ringing door bell. He was sweating. Flashbacks of his dreams lingered in his head.

He went to open the door and saw Lumpy standing with a stupid look.

"What." Flippy had not the time to deal with his neighbor at this moment. He had got so much to plan for fighting against Fliqpy.

"Hi, Flippy. I'm just wondering if you have any cheese to borrow." Lumpy smiled dumbly.

"Cheese. Again." Flippy slammed the door and went into the kitchen. He returned with some cheese and opened the door again. "There you go. Now leave me alone."

He was about to shut the door when Lumpy said. "Oh, I just saw Flaky down the street, dragged into the back alley by two strange men."

"Say what?!" Flippy booted open the doors.

Lumpy continued to smile stupidly. "I thought they're having parties. Are you going too? Can I join?"

"What strange men? Answer quickly." Flippy commanded impatiently.

"I don't know. Green shirts. With sunglasses. One with a hat on."

"Damn it, it's Lifty and Shifty. You know them! And more importantly, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Flippy shouted, irritated, though it was not his habit to get angry at Lumpy's idiocy. But this time, it concerned Flaky.

"When did that happen? Weren't Cuddles and others with her? Answer!"

"I-I didn't…see anyone with her." Lumpy started getting confused. "About half an hour ago."

"What the hell? And you didn't go up to check what's happening? Ask if she's alright? And you didn't find me right away?!"

"We-Well, I was too busy trying to find some cheese. I happened to run out of…"

"Okay, just shut up." Flippy hastily grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his house, leaving Lumpy standing alone on the porch, with a piece of cheese in his hands.


	11. A Night Together

**Chapter 11 :D Flaky was being harassed by the twins**

**Flippy suddenly came out and...?**

**Please Review ^^**

* * *

"Oh, sweet little pie, we ain't gonna hurt you. Just wanna have a drink with you." Lifty put his arm around Flaky's shoulder, who dodged fearfully.

"Yea, and we're gonna have fun. You know, weekend fun." Shifty smirked, approaching Flaky from the other side.

"Pl-Please…leave me alone." Flaky begged, trying to break free from the two.

"Nah, no need to be shy, sporty girl. Saw you playing soccer with guys, sexy chick." Lifty scorned. Flaky tried to push him away but her move was futile. The boy snatched her hand and taunted, trying to give her a kiss. She turned away and flushed, her heart beating fast with fright. She had to think of something quickly and escape.

"Awww…she's cute when she's shy." Shifty laughed. Together with his brother, he forced Flaky into a dark corner and surrounded her. The girl attempted an escape but was blocked by the twins. "Hey, we haven't even started with you yet. And not to mention our party was ruined by that asshole last time."

"D-Don't call him like that!" Flaky said bravely, her face burning red.

"Woww…she's defending her boy, but too bad we ain't gonna let him get in our way today."

"Yeah, we'll have so much fun without him around." Shifty grinned, his hands reaching down to Flaky's bottom. Flaky ducked but he grabbed her thigh. She began to regret wearing shorts as her legs were clearly exposed. His hand continued sliding in and intruding her body. Soon, his fingers traced around her belly.

"Pl-Please, don't…" Flaky pleaded with tears.

"Aw…sweet little thing, why are you crying?" Lifty brushed against her face and kissed her tears. Shifty continued squeezing her legs and butt. Feeling awfully uncomfortable, Flaky wished someone would help her. She wanted to go home.

"Let's see what's inside those panties." Shifty scoffed, lifting up Flaky's sweater. Flaky screamed.

Then, all at once, her vision went blurred. A massive torrent of blood sprayed onto her face.

"What the fuck…" She heard Lifty curse.

Flaky watched as Shifty's neck got chopped off with blood pouring down like rain. Flippy's eyes glowed in the dark. Lifty widened his eyes as Flippy tossed his twin brother's head against the wall.

"Shit." He made a rapid turn but was pinned down by the soldier. A knife was shoved into his stomach, twisted several times until a huge bloody hole appeared. Flippy then pulled out Lifty's intestines and punched his eyes so forcefully that one of his eyeballs flew out. Flaky shrieked. Her legs lost all the strength to support her weight. She fell onto the ground, shaking and almost fainting.

Flippy turned around and glared at her. He dropped his knives. The yellow color in his eyes slowly faded away. He panted a little, examining the red liquids covering his hands.

"Fl-Flippy…" Flaky wept. Without a word, Flippy lowered his body to hug her.

He carefully lifted her up in a princess-style and left the alley.

"Sorry to scare you again." Flippy muttered softly. Flaky had her hands around his neck. She clung onto him and buried her face in his chest. "So, why aren't you with Cuddles?"

"I-I…left early…thought I might have dinner with you….I'm glad you came…you…sa-saved me…"

"It's what I'm supposed to do." Flippy smiled. "I'll always protect you."

When they reached Flippy's house, Flaky quickly took a shower and cleaned herself. She was surprised Flippy didn't retain his evil state after the fight. Still, it was better to get rid of the blood, just in case.

She was standing on her toes, trying to reach for a new bottle of shampoo on the shelf when she accidentally slipped. She hit the mirror, breaking it. Glass shattered and scattered everywhere She smashed her knee badly and bled.

"Flaky, are you alright?" Hearing a cry, Flippy knocked on the door.

"Um…er…" Flaky tried to stand up but her wound hurt! She collapsed with a loud cracking sound.

"Flaky!" Flippy called out.

"Flippy…I…h-hurt my knees…"

He had no choice but to open the door. He blushed at the scene. Flaky was wearing nothing. She curled up, holding onto her wounded knee. Blood was flowing out. She trembled as she feared the sight of blood would make him flip out again. But he didn't, luckily. He paused for a moment and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her before inspecting her wounds.

"Sorry I have to do this." Flippy said. "It'll hurt but I need to take the glass shards out before you get infected." Flaky flushed as he helped wash and sterilize her cuts. She screamed, feeling an acute pain. "Sh…It's okay." Flippy whispered, kissing her forehead to comfort her. He bandaged her wounds.

"Do be careful, Flaky." Flippy said with a faint smile. "It also hurts me when you get hurt, haha."

Immediately, Flaky saw the red bruises she left on Flippy's arms, the spots where she had clawed while crying painfully.

She backed away sheepishly. "Well then, I'll leave now." Flippy stood up but Flaky tugged his shirt. She hated to say it but in such condition, she couldn't possibly take bath herself.

"Fl-Flippy…I need help…"

"Er…" Flippy's face was aflame, his heart thumping rapidly. "Ar-are you sure it's o-okay?"

Flaky nodded shyly. She had rinsed her body already and she couldn't leave her hair undone. If she skipped washing her hair one day, her dandruffs would double in number the next day.

"I must clean my hair…"

"I'll help you then."

It was Flippy's first time to see her naked. Well, when Fliqpy was in control, he always knocked him out in his mind. Theoretically, he never participated in the rape. But again, in technical sense, it was his body that harassed Flaky.

Flippy sighed as he thought of his evil half. He carefully combed Flaky's hair. Her hair was something special. _So red. So long. So spiky_. And her dandruffs fell off like flakes. He rinsed her hair with water and started applying shampoo on it. The room was silent, only to be filled with their heart beat sounds. The two blushed immensely but at the same time, enjoyed the lovely moment. Flippy had never helped wash a girl's hair before and now he realized why Flaky was so concerned with her hair. It gets messy so easily. It does need much care.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Flippy asked, feeling some pain on his palms as he touched her spiky hair.

"Making you do this…" Flaky said. "I'm…so-so clumsy…"

"Well, not at all." Flippy smiled. "The Flaky I know is very cautious. Her mind always stays on track. It's just...she's so attractive that even accidents get attracted to her."

"But-But I drop things…" Flaky said. "Always trip and break…break things…"

"Now that's something I call cute." Flippy chuckled. "Lumpy is accident-prone but nobody cares. Flaky is accident-prone but she's cute. You see my point?"

Flaky laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful that his heart melted.

"Flippy, I wish…I could help you in return." Flaky stuttered bashfully. "I-I mean…the hair."

"Sure."

After he was done with her hair, they switched positions and Flaky sat behind him, stroking his dark green hair. Flaky had never felt so peculiar before. They helped each other in shower. The scene was embarrassing yet happy.

At night, Flippy tucked her into bed. She hurt her legs so she basically needed his help when she wanted to move around the house.

"Just, call out my name if you wish to go anywhere." Flippy winked at her and switched off the lights. But she didn't want him to go. She wanted him by her side.

"NO!" She said. Flippy stopped at the door instantly.

"Yes? Want milk? Or bedtime snack?"

"S-St-Stay…." Flaky requested.

"Here?"

Flaky nodded, her eyes flickering to the empty spot next to her.

"You don't mind?"

"No…"

Flippy then closed the door behind him and crawled onto the bed. "Now, I'm like your guard, watching over you 24 hours straight."

Flaky giggled. "Thank you, Fl-Flippy…for taking care of me…"

"Silly girl." Flippy whispered softly under his breath, taking her into his arms.

Soon, they both fell asleep.


	12. Something's Wrong

**Hi~ This is Chapter 12 :D**

**Things are getting more interesting**

**Reviews appreciated^^**

* * *

_**-Flaky's POV-**_

I woke up to see Flippy lying beside me. He was still sound asleep, holding on to my fluffy toy teddy. I giggled at his childlike face. He looked so adorable. Feeling the heat of sunlight on his face, he opened his eyes, smiling.

"Is it...morning already?"

I nodded, smirking.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Wh-What…what's wrong…?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing." He smiled, though I could tell he was in pain. _Something was wrong._

He got up slowly and shook his head.

"Ar-Are you okay…Flippy?" I touched his arm. His skin was burning hot. Was it a fever?

"Yes." Flippy said. "But my muscles are…a bit sore. Perhaps it's the fight."

"D-Did you flip o-out when you killed Lifty and…Shifty?"

He gawked at me in awe.

"Um…yes." He sighed. "I had to. But I had a deal with Fliqpy. As soon as the fight ended, he had to let me take over."

"Why…would he…agree to that?" I asked curiously. Flippy paused for what seemed like forever. It looked as though he didn't wish to respond to my question, so I let it go.

"W-Well…it's alright…if you don't wanna tell me…" I grinned, preparing to get out of bed but he grabbed my hand.

"No…I was thinking." Flippy said, pulling me to him. "I-I think I have to tell you this."

"Yes?"

"Somehow, I suspect, well, of course, that's just my notion, he never admits so."

"Huh?" I raised my brows, baffled.

"I can feel that…my other side, kind of... has feelings for you."

"You…mean Fliqpy?"

"Yep." Flippy nodded, face-palming. "He asked me to let him out. I said no, not a chance, I would fight Lifty and Shifty myself. He said he would control himself. I asked him why he was so desperate. He said…"

"Wh-What?" I asked, my heart thumping.

"Well," Flippy gave me a bemused look. "he said because those thieves were touching you and he was pissed. If I fought the twins, I would be lenient enough to spare them, but if he took over, he would kill them."

"Th-That's why…you let him out…?"

"No. I still didn't think it was a safe idea but there was no time left. I let him out on one condition. He could kill those twins any way he wanted but he could not knock me out in my own consciousness. He had to let me witness the whole process. As soon as the fight was over, I kicked him out and regained my control. I was really scared I might lose to him and hurt you again, but luckily this time, I won."

"Fl-Flippy…you seem to have better control over Fliqpy these days." I said.

"Yea, Sniffles' pills are kinda working." Flippy chortled. "But then again, I got into argument with Fliqpy lately and I do think he's planning on something."

"Like-Like…what?"

Flippy leaned closer to me, his lips almost touching mine. "Next time, I mean, just in case, if I lose control to him, never, ever believe in whatever he says. He's against me taking medication. He will lure you by all means to make himself stronger again. Just…bear in mind, he's lying. Treat everything he says as a lie. Okay?"

I still wasn't quite sure what to do but I nodded. Flippy smiled and kissed me. Then, he fell back to his pillow.

"Aww…that really hurts." He grunted, his hand on his head. "I'm sorry, Flaky…but I…can't cook you breakfast today. Do you think you can manage on your own? Can you walk?"

I tried to stand on my legs. My wounds seemed to have got much better. .

"Yes." Worried, I headed back to Flippy, fondling his hand. "Do-Do you…need a doc-doctor?"

"No, it's fine. I just need to rest for a little bit more." Flippy said, his eyes closing.

"Um…wh-what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything will be fine." He sniggered. "Whatever my sweet little Flakes cooks, I'll swallow them all."

I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before I went downstairs.

It was bizarre. Flippy hardly got ill. His wounds often healed quickly. When he flipped out, he simply forgot all about his pain. He never got hurt, except when that stupid Lumpy was around. Honestly, Lumpy was really something. He was the only one so far to have killed Fliqpy without being killed first. Well, how did he…manage to get so much luck? I really wondered about that.

I was preparing Flippy's hot chocolate milk when the phone rang.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi! Flaky, are you alright?" Cuddles asked.

"O-Oh…yes…what's up?"

"Well, I heard something happened to you last night." Cuddles said in a nervous tone. "They say Lifty and Shifty were trying to harass you and then Flippy killed them. Did you get hurt?"

"No…No…I'm good. Flippy saved me."

"That's better. You know, you should have me walk you back home next time, even if you wanna leave early."

"Y-Yes…thank you Cu-Cuddles."

"So, are you two enjoying a lovely dovey breakfast right now?" Cuddles simpered.

"No…not exactly…Flippy's sick…"

"What?" There was obvious shock in Cuddles' voice. "You're joking, right? That boy never gets sick! Well, of course, if we're to exclude his PTSD."

"Um…I-I think he's kinda fatigued after yesterday's fight." I answered, not so certain myself. "I-I'm now cooking him breakfast…"

"Hey, can we come over later today?" Cuddles offered. "Me, Giggles, Petunia and some others. If it's convenient for you, we might as well pay you a visit and sleep over. Some fun will cheer Flippy up."

"Th-That's good, but I've to ask Fl-Flippy about…"

"Nah, that man's kind and friendly. He'll surely let us come. See ya later today, Flakes. Bye!"

Before I could inform Flippy about Cuddles' visit, Cuddles already hang up. I sighed. He was always so reckless, never bothering to listen to others' opinions.

"Flippy." I knocked on the door. He didn't answer. I turned the knob myself and walked in, only to squeak as I saw blood spilling out from Flippy's nose.

"Wh-What?" He got up abruptly, suddenly realizing he was bleeding.

"Oh shit." He grabbed some tissues and wiped away the blood.

"Flippy, ar-are you okay?" I asked, almost crying.

"Yea," He hugged me. "Just not knowing. Gotta change this blanket."

I stared at the blood stains on his pillow. _What the heck was going on?! Why was he nose-bleeding?_

"Sorry, Flakes." He apologized. "Was that the phone earlier on?"

I nodded. "Cuddles said they're coming this e-evening…for….for dinner and-and sleep over…but…"

"Oh great." Flippy clapped his hands happily. "A party with friends is all I need. Flaky, you said yes right? Right?"

"Y-Yes…" I mumbled, still upset as hell. Something terrible was going on with Flippy, as my instinct told me.

"Excellent, don't worry about me, babe." He winked at me and got out of bed, almost stumbling over the bed's edge. It was rare to see him so absent-minded. He wandered off to the bathroom.

"Gonna clean myself first. Then come back to have breakfast with you." He said. I watched, hollow-eyed, as he closed the door behind him.

For some reasons, I doubted Flippy's condition had to do with Sniffles' medication.

"Sniffles?" I cried urgently on phone.

"Yes? Is this Flaky?" He said leisurely.

"Yea. I-I need to talk to you a-about Flippy."

"Oh, did he flip out again?"

"Um…Y-Yes…last night…just for a sh-short time though."

"Should've known." Sniffles said soberly. "Anything noticeable?"

"Yes! H-He woke up this morning and said…h-he's exhausted."

"That's normal, Flaky. I gave him pills that keep both his mind and body under control."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ah… some medical terms you aren't supposed to know, but everything's fine. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No…but…"

"Then, nothing's wrong!"

"I don't know…he just nose-bled."

"Normal. He's on drugs. Every time he flips out, he'll get tired. This is all done to control his split personality. Understand?"

"B-But…ar-are you su-sure there aren't any…side effects."

"Flaky, this is a serious matter we're talking about. We've tried everything on him and none has worked out so far. This is a new medication I'm giving him and it's working well. Just wait for some time longer and Flip will be used to that pill."

"R-Really…?"

"Yes." Sniffles affirmed. "Keep him away from danger or anything that may flip him out. Let him take rest if he wants to. And remember to have him come to my clinic on regular basis. I'll give him therapy and check on his progress. Oh, and don't forget to give him pills on time. Clear?"

"Er….yes…crystal clear…" I said, rather hesitantly. "O-Oh…tonight, we're having a party…perhaps you can come and check on F-Flippy?"

"Would love to join but got some inventions to work on. Sorry, Flaky, got a patient to treat now. Can't chat. Nice day to ya." Sniffles hang up.

The bathroom door swung open and Flippy grinned at me. "Now, where's my breakfast?"


	13. The Wicked Plan

**First, I want to thank you all for the precious reviews :D **

**Well, I am rather busy these day :( Sorry about that. Got a lot of homework and mid-terms lately.**

**But I will still update as soon as possible and I won't forget any of your requests :)**

**Thanks again for reading! Enjoy~**

* * *

Splendont ambled along the street, wondering how perfect the world was without his twin around. Splendid would be gone for weeks.

"Safe trip, bro." Splendont smirked. Indeed, he didn't even want him to come back, _not ever_. Then, the entire Happy Tree Town would fall into his hands. He could do whatever he wanted with the people using his supernatural power. Going around causing trouble. Playing pranks. Messing with others' lives. Well, perhaps he could even tame some girls. He never got the chance to flirt with girls properly when his brother was around.

"Ah-ha, here comes a purple chick." He smiled to himself and approached the purple-haired girl. She was wearing a white woolen blouse and a fluffy purple skirt.

"Hey, baby, fancy a ride?" He winked at Lammy, who cringed in disgust.

"No." Lammy rejected almost instantly, trying to get through Splendont, but his arm blocked her way.

"Not so fast. You're called Lammy, right?" Splendont stroked her hair. She smacked his hand and glared irately at him. "Don't touch me."

"Say it again, bitch." Splendont sneered, leaning forward. "And I'll rip you into two." Out of blues, a green shadow flew past and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards holding his bleeding mouth in pain.

"What the hell…"

"Thank you, Mr. Prickles." Lammy said. Splendont fluttered his eyes as he spotted a small green head popping out from her shoulder.

"Now, I must go. Got a party to attend." Lammy taunted cunningly. "Don't flirt when you can't, sucker."

Splendont clenched his jaws, exasperated. He was about to go over and beat Lammy when somebody called out his name. He turned around and saw the mischievous twins.

"That really sucks." Lifty snickered. Splendont knew he had witnessed the whole scene. He gripped Lifty's shirt and threatened. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Ah…Okay." Lifty put up his hands in defense. Splendont released him.

"Now what."

"We heard Splendid's out on a trip."

"Yep."

"And we want you…"

"I don't rob." Splendont said. "So don't even think about it."

"We aren't going to rob. We're planning on something more..." Shifty chuckled. "Well, thrilling."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

Lifty then took out a photo from his pocket. Splendont examined the green-haired army boy in the picture.

"What about him?"

"This soldier killed us last night."

"Really?" Splendont laughed. "So much fun, huh? What happened?"

"Splendont, listen up!" Shifty also took out a photo. This time, it showed Flaky. "Look at this."

"Now, that's really something." Splendont ceased laughing. "Who's she?"

"Flaky. This army boy's girlfriend. We've been trying to fuck her but every time our plan just got spoiled by her freaking boyfriend!"

"Then? What does it matter to me?"

"We want your help." Lifty said seriously.

"You can just pick your own weapons and kill him in return." Splendont shrugged. "Don't tell me you're afraid to kill."

"Of course not!" Shifty argued. "If we could kill him, we would've done so long time ago!"

"Interesting. Why?"

"This guy has split personality. He's fucking insane. He goes around killing everyone when he flips out. He's invincible! We simply can't defeat him!"

"And?"

"And we need your help to take revenge on him. And to get this girl."

"What good does it do to me?" Splendont crossed his arms.

"As soon as we get this girl, we'll let you join us."

"Oh, you mean?"

"Let's have a foursome." Shifty tittered. "In front of her boy."

"Fascinating!" Splendont grinned. "Now that's what I call fun. But then, I'll have to fuck her first, before you two get to fuck her. And then we can have a foursome. Deal?"

Lifty and Shifty looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay."

"Deal."

* * *

Flaky looked up at the clock. _Three thirty._ The guests would be arriving in any second.

"Relax, Flake." Flippy said. "It's not like we've never had parties before. I've taken my pills. He's not gonna come out."

Well, she was not worried about Fliqpy ruining the party, but rather, Flippy's health conditions. His face was as pale as a sheet. She had no idea what sort of medication Sniffles had given him. One thing was certain though, the pills were strong as hell. It was like, Flippy had been drained of all physical strength. He kept saying he was fine, but Flaky saw a totally different scene.

"Flippy, I-I don't mean t-to be demanding, but I want you promise me s-something." Flaky said, her hands shaking.

"Yes, dear, whatever you say." Flippy smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "What's it?"

"I-I know the drugs a-are taking over you…b-but if you can't bear it, stop taking them, okay?" Flaky was almost in tears. Flippy put down his cup and sighed, grabbing both of her hands.

"Flaky, I'm perfectly fine." He grinned. "So, don't worry. Let's enjoy tonight's party, okay?"

"N-No, Fli-Flippy." Flaky wept. "I w-want you to promise me. If this is the only way to make Evil go, I'd rather w-want you to stop the treatment. It's m-making you sick!"

"I'm not sick, Flakes. Well…yes, I'm sick with PTSD. But then, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything. I just want to keep Fliqpy away from you."

"Y-You won't disappear, wi-will you?"

"No." Flippy said, caressing her head. "I promise you I'll never leave you. But in return, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Y-Yes?"

"Be strong, Flakes."

Flaky nodded and hugged Flippy.

A sudden dinging sound broke the silence. Flaky dashed to open the door.

"Hi, Flaky." Petunia waved.

"H-Hi…"

"Flaky, are you crying?" Giggles asked, noticing Flaky's watery eyes. Petunia automatically took a peep of Flippy, who was sitting peacefully in his arm chair.

"N-No." Flaky replied with a faint smile. "Do come in."

"Hey, Flippy." The two girls entered the house and greeted.

"Hello, Giggles, Petunia." Flippy greeted back but did not stand up from his chair.

"Fl-Flippy, are you alright? You look pale." Giggles said.

"U-Um…Yes." Flaky answered on his behalf. "He's just tired from l-last night's fight with Lifty and Shifty…"

"Oh, those twins bullied you again, didn't they?" Petunia frowned. Flaky nodded.

"Ha, I guess Flip kicked their ass huh?" Giggles said, patting on Flippy's back. "Here's our real man of the day."

Flippy responded to that compliment with a smirk.

"Aw…how about your own little man?" Petunia mocked, nudging Giggles. "Where's he?"

"He! Little man! Don't mention him!" Giggles snorted, crossing her arms angrily. The others raised their brows.

"W-What's wrong?" Flaky inquired.

"You know what I found this morning under his bed?" Giggles asked rhetorically, her eyes flashing with rage.

"What? Love letters from his ex?" Petunia chuckled.

"No! A mountain of porn DVDs!" Giggles roared.

Petunia burst out laughing. "What a naughty boy. What did you do then?"

"Throw them all into the trash can, of course." Giggles said sternly. "And we got into an argument."

"So…that's why you didn't come with Cuddles today." Flaky said. "B-By the way…where're the others?"

"God knows where! I don't care about him anymore." Giggles grumbled.

"Well, they're on their way." Petunia informed.

There was a knock on the door. Flaky went to answer it. Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy and Lammy stepped in. They greeted each other and settled down in the living room.

"Geez, when're they gonna stop acting like a child." Lammy rolled her eyes as she watched Cuddles and Giggles start quarreling again.

"W-Welcome, Lammy." Flaky placed a cup of tea in front of her. "Glad you're back from France. Nice trip?"

"Yeah, nothing special." Lammy said, smiling eagerly at Flaky. "I see you've moved in with Flippy. So, how's the progress? When're you two gonna get married?"

Flaky blushed and stole a glance at Flippy, who was now on the other side of the room with the boys.

"N-Not so fast…" She poked her own fingers shyly.

"Will be soon." Petunia teased.

"Petunia!" Flaky flushed. Lammy tittered.

"I do hope you two get married soon." Petunia confessed. "But then, I'm rather worried about his evil alter-ego."

"W-Well…he's taking pills these days…"

"Seems like things are working well."

"No…" Flaky lowered her voice intentionally, not wishing Flippy to overhear the conversation. "Petunia, Lammy, I'm worried."

"Why, dear?" Lammy asked.

"Y-You see…these pills Sniffles gave him ar-are having some kind of side-effects on him….he got migraine and muscle pain this morning. H-He even…nose-bled."

"That's really unusual for Flippy to nosebleed." Petunia taunted. "Did he see you naked in a photo or what?"

"I'm s-serious, Petunia." Flaky yelped.

"Okay, I get it. But then, if you want him to get over this split personality thing, he'll need medication. And it seems to me he's doing fine."

"Well, just." Flaky pinpointed.

"So, your point is?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Wait, I have a point to make." Lammy said, raising up her hand like a student. Petunia and Flaky gazed at her.

"Go on." Petunia urged.

"Look, you know what people say about me and Mr. Pickles. They think I'm insane. And the first time you visited my house, Mr. Pickles attacked you. Well, I'm sorry about that incident. But what I wanna say is…somehow, I think Flippy and I have something in common. People think we both have split personality, but in fact, it's more than just being a psychopath. Mr. Pickles isn't just one of my imaginary friends. He's real in my own sense. He protects me. Just an hour ago, that Splendont asshole was trying to flirt with me and Mr. Pickles kicked his face. Most of the times, Mr. Prickles wants me to be safe. That's why he harmed you girls in the beginning, when he didn't realize you're my friends. So, I'd say Flippy's evil side is just trying to protect Flippy. Much like Mr. Pickles is trying to protect me."

"But he kills everyone!" Petunia exclaimed, then, taking a look at Flaky. "Well, except Flaky."

"So…L-Lammy, you're s-suggesting…"

"Flaky, I know Flippy's evil counterpart is dangerous, but again, I'm not sure if getting rid of him is the best idea. Imagine Fliqpy doesn't exist, I think Flippy would have died more times than he already has, considering Lumpy is his neighbor. Also, we often think Flippy and Fliqpy are two completely different souls, two separate entities. But have you ever thought about the possibility that they're in fact, the same person?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Flaky began to quiver.

"Is that even scientific?" Petunia pulled a perplexed face.

"Well, this town is cursed. I don't think science applies here anyway. I have two theories in mind. One, Flippy and Fliqpy are not connected in minds. They are separate souls inhibiting the same body. This means, we can separate them into two physical entities and directly kill Fliqpy without hurting Flippy. However, we've tried that before, right? And it didn't work. Fliqpy came back. So, that gives me a second theory. Flippy and Fliqpy are in fact, from one single soul. Flippy before he went to wars was the combination of the two personalities. God knows what happened in the war and his personality split into two extreme sides. His evil and wild side was further amplified because of the need to fight in battles. Prolonged treatment gave his evil part a chance to grow vastly by consuming his sub-consciousness, finally forming an influential being within his mind. He's become so dominant that he's like part of Flippy's soul now. If we have to get rid of either one side, we can't avoid hurting the other one. And it must be painful to lose part of your…personalities…your soul…You know what I mean? I can't live without Mr. Prickles because he's a part of me. The same thing goes with Flippy."

"So…that means if we knock down Fliqpy, we're knocking down Flippy." Petunia said.

"Yes, because they're strongly connected to each other, both mentally and physically." Lammy said. "And I can't guarantee you what might happen if Fliqpy disappears."

"Fuck. That means there's no way we can kill that evil thing?"

"Not exactly." Lammy paused for a second glancing at Flaky. "You see, maybe we can merge the two back together. Everyone has good and evil sides. Normal people just don't have a problem with that because they can get angry at one point, friendly at another. But for people like Flippy and I, we've unconsciously split our personality. It's hard for us to act like an ordinary person. We'll be having two really extreme sides. Bipolar is the word to describe it. Just say Flippy wasn't all friendly and kind in the past. He also had his evilness. But his life style and people around him made his kindness suppress his evilness. Then, during wars, let's say something terrible happened and he could no longer survive by being selfless and good. The need of survival and the threat of death forced him into doing something he didn't want to, such as killing others. So, to make things short. He created this other self to help him accomplish the deeds."

"Wow…" Petunia blinked her eyes repeatedly. "You're amazing, Lammy! That explains it. What do you think Flaky?"

Flaky took a deep breath. "S-So…what should we d-do now?"

"No idea." Lammy sighed. "And just like you said, we don't know what Sniffles are giving him. If it's something to do with weakening the physical body, that means he's trying to make Fliqpy lose all the strength to kill people. But remember again, Fliqpy shares the same body with Flippy. Now, we come to an important issue. Flake, do you, by any chance, think that Fliqpy also has feelings for you?"

"H-Huh?"

"To be frank, since the two are deeply connected, if Flippy falls for you, Fliqpy, theoretically, should also fall for you too. There's always a key to make things different and you're exactly the key, Flakes."

"The key?" Petunia scowled, dumbfounded.

"Yes. If Fliqpy didn't kill you when he killed everyone else, you must mean something to him. Perhaps other than medication, Flaky, you can make Flippy and Fliqpy get along with each other?"

"I-I…am not sure…." Flaky didn't want to leak the secret but under Lammy's pressure, she blurted out the truth that Fliqpy had harassed her twice.

"What the…" Petunia dropped her jaws, utterly astounded. "and you didn't tell me?"

"Now, that makes things even clearer." Lammy announced like an expert. "Fliqpy is the wild, vulgar…well, perverted side of Flippy. If he's having feelings for you, Flakes, you're the key to change things! Let's say, Fliqpy may focus more on you. He'll kill in order to protect you, like he did before or in other occasions. He now has a reason to murder. Not simply for pleasure, but for you."

"Hey, how exactly does that change things?" Petunia pointed out. "He's still a murderer."

"Well, Flaky might be able to distract him. Even if she can't stop him from killing, I'm sure she has the power to change him somehow…in certain ways. Besides, don't you think the whole thing gets a lot sweeter?" Lammy began hugging her own cheeks. "Awww… it's so romantic to know someone evil is protecting you. Killing for you. Just like my Mr. Pickles."

"Geez, Lammy, is that all you have to say?" Petunia rolled her eyes and sighed. Lammy ignored her and continued to indulge in her little chat with Mr. Pickles.

"Come on, Flaky." Petunia grabbed Flaky's hands and pulled her away. "Let's see what others are up to."

Before the girls could reach upstairs and join the boys in games, someone screeched. It was a horrific, dreadful scream, followed by a loud banging sound. Flaky jumped in fright, her body quivering with chills. The house was plunged into awkward silence at once.

"W-What the…" Petunia stammered.

In a second or two, Cuddles came trotting downstairs, with his face twisted in terror.

"W-What's wrong…Cu-Cuddles?" Flaky gulped uneasily.

"Flippy has fainted." He answered.


	14. The Fool of Love

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**Well, screwed up my mid-terms lately haha. And I'm so busy I can hardly get enough sleep.**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**Will update soon. Thanks for reading. Love you all ;D**

* * *

_-Flippy's POV-_

I settled myself on the grass, still gasping for air. Fliqpy found a spot and sat opposite to me. For a long while, we just loured at each other, both exhausted from our own battle. The sun rose and shadows hovered over us, burying his face in the dark. With a slight twitch of his eye, he snorted.

"What." I said in my deep voice.

**"Nothing."** My evil alter-ego muttered.

"Say it." I urged, knowing he was hiding something.

**"You still don't care if we disappear, huh?"**

"I'll be glad if that happens." I smirked.

**"No, you won't." **He glowered at me fiercely.

"Yes, I will."

"**You'll miss her forever."** He argued. **"You won't see her again."**

"So? Why do you even care…"

He didn't answer. I was not sure what he was thinking. It's hilarious to think we share the same body. We typically don't have the same mind….or do we? Nope...at least not at this particularly momenta. I just couldn't grasp his ideas.

"You're just afraid you can't kill anymore. My mind's all set." I affirmed.

**"I'm not afraid, brat."** He said. **"I just hope you won't regret what you're doing. So much for one girl and you're trying to get yourself paralyzed forever. It's not worth it."**

"I told you I'd do anything for her."

**"And why did I have to tag along with you?"** He roared in rage. **"Fuck you, Flippy."**

"Well, you said we're one. If I can't kill you, then you'll have to go to hell with me."

His penetrating golden orbs shimmered, sending intimidating daggers. We spent another minute just glancing at each other.

**"Shit. Your face's scary."** He cursed, breaking off the silence. **"Looks like you haven't slept for years."**

"Well, you too." I shrugged. "And let's not forget, we look pretty much the same except for the eyes and the teeth."

**"That's gross, shitty Flip."** He snickered. **"I wonder what hell's like. Must be fun to see."**

"You should like it. You can kill as much as you want there."

**"Woooh, should I thank you then?"**

I didn't respond.

**"What about your Flaky bitch?"**

"What?"

**"You really have no regrets leaving her in this world? Alone?"**

"If I say no, it has to be a lie." I confessed. "But her being on her own is way better than you around her."

I watched as Fliqpy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny."

**"I don't get your logic. You're stupid."**

"No, I am not." I retorted. "At least I know what love is. You don't. And I won't regret because I've loved her, and only her, all through my life."

**"So much talking about love, eh?! We don't need love. Fighting is all we need. And you're making the worst decision ever."**

"Love is what I fight for."

**"Bullshit."**

"People like you won't understand. You have no feelings at all. No love and no sympathy. Just like a lifeless beast. You never know how to love and care for someone. If someone's supposed to regret, it's you."

**"You think so?"** He said, crossing his arms. **"I have no feelings? Ha! You're forgetting something. I came from you, remember? You split yourself into half and created me. I'm just a mirror reflection of you, selfish jerk. You kept all the good qualities to yourself and left me with all the hatred, cruelty, evilness. And I'm still part of you, dumbass. Now you're saying I can't love anyone."**

"It's true. You can't. You just aren't capable of that." I teased.

**"Oh yea? And if I say I love Flaky, what would you do? Shoot me?"**

"What?" I scowled, my eyes bulging.

**"You're pissed, aren't you? The idea of me falling in love with your girl." **He chuckled.** "You know you look really cute when you're offended, haha."**

"Don't fucking fool around!" I yelled. "Stay away from her!"

**"And don't you fucking command me!"** He yelled back.

"Is that true? What you said." I gulped, my heart racing.

**"Well, that depends."** He giggled playfully, wielding his dagger in the air. **"I can love her if that makes you angry. On second thought, it's kinda fun to see you jealous, going around fighting for your love."**

"Fuck off. You aren't getting any chance to mess with her. I'll make sure you'll disappear from her sight. NO, WE'LL BOTH DISAPPEAR FROM HER SIGHT FOREVER!"

**"Not so fast. We haven't met our end yet. I don't suppose she'll just let you leave her. Love is never my vocabulary. Not my type of interest either. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone. I'm not like you, wussy. I fight and kill. It's something far more worthy than getting all tangled in some silly romance stuff. I prefer my honor and pride. And love is the last thing we soldiers need. It's completely pointless, unnecessary, unwise! It just keeps on distracting you and making you weaker than ever. But then, there's something else. I just figured out we actually need a woman to get us a heir to pass on our skills to. Someone has got to continue our glory." **Fliqpy jeered wretchedly. **"So, I'm going to prove you wrong, Flip. I can love Flaky if I want to. ****In my own way, of course."**

"Your own fucking way to love her is to rape and kill her, damn you!"

**"Not exactly."** He smiled. **"Why would I kill someone I love? So, you wanna bet on this? You go back to her now and I'll show you what I'm capable of doing besides killing, haha."**

"Screw you!"

* * *

I was awaken by Flaky's whisper. I sat up, breathing heavily. My entire body was covered in sweat. My heart felt like a stone. My head felt as if it was going to explode.

"O-Oh…thank goodness…y-you woke!" Flaky sobbed with a beam of delight. My blurry eyes scanned around the room. Cuddles and Giggles were standing in one corner, looking grimly at me. Petunia stayed behind Flaky, frowning. Sniffles stood at my bedside brushing a strand of hair that hung down his forehead. What the heck was going on?

I sat up, my muscles ached. Flaky was holding on to my hand, weeping.

"U-um…what're you guys doing here?" I asked dumbly, trying my best to recall what happened the previous night, or the night before that. Oh wait, how long had I been sleeping? I turned to take a quick peep at the clock.

"Aren't you going to ask what your problem is?" Cuddles said. I had no ideas what this blond was talking about. My problem?

"Oh gosh, don't tell me I flipped out again. When did it happen?" I said immediately. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't flip out but you almost passed out forever!" Giggles exclaimed.

My mouth gaped open in shock. Passed out? Did I? Sniffles took a step forward and adjusted his glasses before sighing.

"I-I don't get it…" I shook my head. "How long have I been in bed?"

"Five days." Flaky replied, with tears dripping off her limpid eyes.

"R-Really?" My jaws almost dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe I had been unconscious for that long. "Oh damn it, I've missed the sleepover part. Oh, Flakes, I missed my pills also. Quick, go get me my…"

"Moron."

Well, I didn't expect that. With one swift move, she smacked me across my face. It hurt. My left cheek was burning. Tears began to fill my eyes. Why…why did she do that?

"F-Flaky?"

"You're a moron! The biggest jerk ever!" She wailed and stormed out of the room, leaving the others in utter silence.

"Well, I'll go after her." Cuddles followed Flaky out of the room.

"Wh-What's going on?" I was so confused. Would someone please just answer me!

"Gosh, Flippy, you really don't know how serious it is." Petunia scowled at me. "Flaky's been crying her eyes out all this time you're lying dead here. You know that?"

"D-Dead? Did I die?"

"No, almost. And worse than that." Sniffles said. "What did I tell you about the pills, Flip? And about the overdose."

"W-What?"

"I told you they might not work."

"But they're working well!"

"Look at yourself. How can you call that working well?" Sniffles said, his face suddenly covered in grief and remorse. "I shouldn't have let you try them knowing you were so desperate. You completely forgot what I told you about the overdose."

"I…I…just want to get rid of him." I lowered my head and mumbled. "I thought it might work out this time."

"Flippy, why are you so foolish." Petunia sighed. "Trying to get yourself into coma forever."

"Well…that's the only way out…if I kill myself, I'll just resurrect." I confessed. "The only way to keep Flaky safe is to trap him forever inside me. And I'm going to make myself physically incapable of killing anyone again…"

"Flippy, if that's what you think, you're wrong." Giggles said. "You can't just disappear. Flaky needs you. How can she manage without you? Tell me."

"W-Well…She has you guys."

"Idiot!" Petunia yelled. "You're a big idiot! Even dumber than Lumpy! You scared us to death, you know that? The idea of losing our friend forever is worse than being killed! Don't you have any sense how much we care about you? And don't you understand no matter how many times Fliqpy kills us, we'll never blame you? You're our friend, man! We might be afraid of your other side, but that doesn't mean we hate you! We'll never hate you for that! You're a dumbass to think our life is better off without you around. You're a jerk to think leaving Flaky is the best way to keep her safe!"

"Yea, you can't be that selfish! If you're gone, who would protect Flaky?" Giggles asked. "And who would take care of her?"

"I-I…"

I didn't know it would turn out like this. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted to keep Flaky safe. That's all. Still, Petunia made her point. I was foolish, completely inconsiderate. I must have hurt Flaky deeply and worry all of my friends. Geez, I messed up again. _Why am I so pathetic…_

"Now, Flippy, don't take any more medication." Sniffles said. "This trial is over. Until I find out a better cure which can get rid of Evil without causing you any side-effects, you, in the meantime, don't try any more drugs. Understand?"

"Please, Flippy, we need you here." Petunia retrieved a calmer tone. "All this time you were paralyzed, Flaky's been staying up days and nights to look after you. She's so scared that you wouldn't wake up again. You gotta make it up to her."

I sighed, merely nodding.

"Well, you'd better take more rest." Giggles said, heading out of the room with Petunia.

"Flippy, I've been meaning to ask you." Sniffles took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes?"

"Have you noticed something…well…I mean anything, different between you and Fliqpy?"

"L-Like what?"

"Actually, I was trying to merge you two together. Since separating you two didn't work out last time, I was thinking perhaps if you two became one single personality, it might work out. But then, the side effects are too strong for your body to bear. You'd probably enter a coma state forever, especially when you have an overdose. Still, I want to ask if anything, in particular, has changed about Fliqpy."

"Well…" I pondered for a moment and then my previous conversation with Fliqpy popped up in my mind. "Um….Sniffles, that side effect you're talking about….can it by any chance make some changes on Evil's personality?"

"Could be." Sniffles nodded thoughtfully. "My drugs are to merge you two together, so there must be some strong connection established between your two's minds and feelings."

"Oh crap." I sighed. "Did you just say feelings?"

"Yup."

"I think he's in love with Flaky."

"Huh?" Sniffles looked surprised. "You mean it?"

"He mentioned it several times to me…in my dream. I'm not sure if he's lying or not, but lately he does seem to act rather differently…"

"Sounds logical to me." Sniffles explained. "I was trying to integrate you and Fliqpy into one single persona. Since you're dominant in your consciousness and he only exists in your subconsciouness, my hypothesis was to make you suppress and consume him during the integration, making him lose all his powers. But we've now stopped right in the middle of the process. The integration isn't even complete. Though you should have gained better control over your evil side, which means you won't flip out that easily and that often, I guess the bonds between you and Evil have also gotten stronger. In other words, the influences you have on each other are greater than before. This includes your mind and feelings. Also, your physical body. That's why last time Fliqpy fought, you end up getting all the pain. You two are now responsible for each other's behavior and consequences."

"So…you're saying…it's possible he loves Flaky?"

"Yea. If so, I don't think you should be worried about her safety." Sniffles smiled.

Well, I didn't think so. It seemed to me things were getting even more complicated and troublesome than before.

The thought of Fliqpy falling in love with Flaky kept revolving around my head. It gave me creeps just to imagine a murderer feeling for his victim. It sounded like the worst idea to me.


	15. Outbreak

**Okay, this is another intense chapter.**

**What do you expect to happen next? Haha xD**

**Tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Flippy watched as Flaky strode endlessly in and out of the kitchen. All the time she was tidying the table and washing the dishes, she didn't say a word. He had tried to speak to her but she snubbed him. In the morning, she simply cooked him breakfast, not even bothering to eat with him. Later in the afternoon, she would leave the house, claiming she needed to do some shopping. When she returned home at dusk and he went up to greet her, she would pass through him and barged into the kitchen directly, preparing for dinner. Even at night when they slept together, she didn't try to converse with him. It had been two days since she was acting so nonchalant to him and he knew why. She was still angry at his overdose of pills.

Flippy sighed, playing with his fork. His plate was still half-filled with bacons and toasted bread. He had to do something. Just like Petunia had said, he got to make it up to her. Frankly speaking, Flaky hardly got angry. In his vague memory, she had been angry at him once. It happened when they were teens.

_One day, she appeared before him with her new hair-cut. He tried hard not to laugh but still ended up mocking her. Apparently, she was rather sensitive to her hair style. She was really upset then. She got mad at him for like…two weeks. Even after he repeatedly apologized to her, she refused to interact with him. He nearly freaked out. As a youngster, he was quite outgoing and charming. Without his personality problems, he got tons of friends. Not to mention there were lots of girls who admired him. Yet, there was only one female that really crossed his mind. He plunged into grave frustration after knowing he had irritated her. He didn't want their friendship to end solely because of a stupid comment he made about her hair. After making several attempts to cheer her, Flaky, indeed, forgave him in the end. _

What exactly did he do? Flippy concentrated hard to remember what trick he did to relieve Flaky's anger. Normal tricks usually didn't work. She had her own pride. This girl was innocent but stubborn. As a kid, she always liked throwing tantrum, but still, he found this side of hers remarkably cute. She was eccentric. That's why she had very few friends. But then, he had a strange taste too. Whatever she did remained attractive to him.

Suddenly, Flippy snapped his fingers. Yeah, he remembered it!

_He brought her to his secret-hiding place. When he was young, he sometimes enjoyed hiding himself in the woods and mediated. It was the only place he could find peace and tranquility. He never told anyone, but he decided to let her know his secret. He brought her to that fine, little tree house. There were often rumors about how dangerous the woods were. She was quite reluctant at first but she trusted him, following him anyway. He said now that she knew his secret, she was one of the most special persons to him. She just smiled and didn't respond. He carefully led her up to the tree and climbed into the wooden house. He showed her millions of scarlet petals lying in that house. The petals formed the sentence "I am sorry, Flaky." She was astonished, not expecting him to go that far just to apologise to her. He looked at her with a gracious grin, whispering "Well, I didn't mean to tease you, Flakes. It's my bad. I just want you to know, your hair always looks the same to me. It's as beautiful as these crimson petals."_

Flippy hastily rushed to the door and slammed it close before Flaky could leave the house.

"Flakes." He muttered. She didn't look up. Instead, she buried her face in her red scarf.

"Can you spare some time this afternoon?" Flippy said. "It won't take you long. I really want you to come with me to a certain place."

After a long cold pause, Flaky nodded. "O-Okay."

"Can I meet you at the crossroads at four?" He smiled.

"Y-Yea…" Flaky answered swiftly. She opened the door again and walked out.

Watching her figure disappear from sight, he just wished his childhood trick would work this time.

* * *

"W-Wait up, Flippy…" Flaky wheezed, trying to catch up with him. He was walking too fast. "W-Why here?"

"So…you do remember this place?"

"W-Why would I-I forget?" She stuttered, blushing.

"Are you still mad at me?" His hand reached out to fondle her face gently.

"Y-Yes!" Flaky pretended to pout. He smiled at her cuteness. "I-I am m-mad, Flippy! Y-You lied to me!"

"When?"

"Y-You said you w-wouldn't l-leave me…but then you o-overdosed on those pills, t-trying to m-make youself paralyzed f-forever!"

"But I'm still here with you now, aren't I?" The boy smirked. "Literally, I haven't left you, right? So I didn't lie."

"Y-You…." Flaky nibbled her lips, feeling annoyed by his tricks.

"Please, if I show you my magic words, can you not be angry at me anymore, my princess?" He smiled, offering his hand to her.

She hesitantly took his hand. He lifted her up and climbed into the tree house. This time, the rose petals wrote "I am sorry, Flaky, I promise not to do it again or I will stab myself with your hair."

The girl let out a small laughter.

"Well? Forgive me or not?" Flippy shrugged, winking at her.

Flaky snorted and turned away to hide her blush.

"Jus-Just this…once." She said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled and hugged her from behind.

They were about to kiss each other when the ground shook vigorously.

"What the…" Flippy frowned. Flaky, frightened, clung onto his chest.

The entire tree house quaked immensely. Someone was breaking it down. Within seconds, petals were all floating in the air. The house lost its pillars. The couple collapsed together with the tree, falling straight to the ground.

Flaky gulped nervously as a pair of furious golden eyes glared down at her. He was on top of her. A grin crawled across his face, revealing his sharp, inhuman teeth.

"Miss me much, babe?" Fliqpy sniggered.

Flaky's eyes fluttered with tears, but the boy had no time to mess around with her. With a forceful push, he cleared off the debris on his back, wrapping his strong arms around Flaky's shoulders to protect her. They stood up and a red figure flashed before them. Fliqpy shot an indignant glance at the crisom man. He had red hair and carmine eyes, with a blue mask and a ruby outfit.

"You're Flippy, no, Fliqpy, right?" The man sneered.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fliqpy asked, clenching his fist.

"H-He's Splendont." Flaky said, her voice trembling. "S-Splendid's twin brother."

"Huh?" Fliqpy stared at her. She quickly flinched. He turned back to Splendont. "Oh, that crappy hero's brother. Guess you're pretty much of the same level as your shitty twin."

"I've heard about you, psycho." Splendont said. "They say you're so good at killing."

"That's right. Wanna try?"

"That's what I've come for. To challenge you. To beat you to death." Splendont laughed. "And to fuck your girl."

Fliqpy's eyes narrowed. "Fuck her?"

"Exact-" Before he could finish his sentence, with the speed of light, Fliqpy punched and shoved him across miles, tossing a grenade at him. The red hero flew backwards, hitting down all the tress that came in his way. After the explosion, he leapt into the sky.

"N-No!" Flaky shrieked, trying to stop Fliqpy. "Don't…"

"Don't fucking interfere when men are fighting!" He snapped, pushing her away.

In a second, he vanished.

Flaky screamed, hearing numerous crunching and rumbling sounds. As half of the forest got destroyed, the two men fought across the city and the streets. Flaky ran out of the woods, only to realize she had missed a lot of things. The moment she arrived at the crossroads, all the pedestrians were lying dead, if not dead, severely injured.

"Oh no." She screeched, running up to Cuddles, whose legs had been chopped off by a metal piece.

"Cu-Cuddles..hang on…" She placed her hands on his chest, which had been impaled by many glass shards.

"I-I'm going to die, Flakes…" Cuddles barely mumbled, coughing blood out. "Go…stop them…"

Flaky looked around. Everyone was struggling in their death. Blood was everywhere. The horrible odor dazed her, but she kept reminding herself to be strong and not to black out at this instant. She ran from streets to alleys, searching for Fliqpy and Splendont. And then, a voice called out.

"F-Flaky..."

"Shifty! Lifty!" Flaky exclaimed in panic. The twins were cowering in one corner. Shifty's head was smashed by a rock, revealing his right brain hemisphere. Lifty's situation was worse. His body was sliced into half, with his stomach, intestines and spine squirting out. His limbs were distorted to a point that flesh and bones were detached from each others, muscles completely exposed to the air.

"O-Oh…my god." Flaky wailed, her legs shaking.

"S-Sorry, Flakes…it's all because of us…" Lifty said under his breath.

"W-What on earth is go-going on?" Flaky cried. "Wh-Why's Splendont suddenly fi-fighting with Fliqpy?"

"W-We asked him to kill Fliqpy…" Shifty said, trying to lift himself up with much difficulty. The more he moved, the more blood spilled out from his head.

"W-Why?!"

"W-We want to t-take re-revenge on h-him…" Shifty admitted. "W-we didn't expect ourselves to b-be kill-killed as well…now…take this…"

He rummaged through his pocket, finally pulling out a green, glowing, acorn-shaped object.

"T-Take it!" He ordered Flaky, who crawled forward and took the greenish thing.

"W-What's it?"

"At first, o-our plan was to use it against Splendont a-after he…defeats Fliqpy…" Shifty said. "But now…I don-don't think we'll ever get the ch-chance to have you…"

"H-Have me?"

"Yea, y-you know we have a crush on yo-you, don't you?" Shifty tittered, with blood flowing out of his mouth. "The only way to stop that hero is this kryptonut…if you wanna save yo-your boyfriend…use this against Splend-dont…"

"Bu-But…" Flaky sobbed, seizing Shifty's hand. "D-Don't die! Pleas-se…you can't die…"

"I-I'm sorry, Flaky…it's all our fault. This town will be wrecked…"

"Please...Please!" Flaky bawled. "Shifty…Lifty…hold on…"

"There's no time to stay here, girl…" Lifty grumbled. "Go stop the two beasts before they crack the whole city…"

"Y-Yes…" Shifty nodded.

The twins then both passed out in agony.

With her legs still quivering, Flaky cautiously slid the kryptonut into her pocket and dashed out of the alley.


	16. Confessions (Part I)

**Well, I must warn you all. We're getting near to the ending xD**

**This one is a very warm and heart-breaking chapter :') **

**Fliqpy finally tells the truth! Now you'll know why he likes killing others, why he hates Flippy and Flaky... And more importantly, why he's fallen for Flaky!**

**Enjoy :P**

**Thanks again for reading and for the wonderful reviews :D Love you all, fellows! **

**For your information, kryptonut is a green thing that can drain superheros' power and strength. It is the only possible thing that can kill both Splendid and Splendont. If you watch the original HTF series, you will see Shifty and Lifty are the ones who discover and steal kryptonut first. They have used it against Splendid. **

* * *

Flaky had no idea how far she had run before the two fighting men came into her sight. They were still battling with each other. The only time she could look at them clearly was when they stopped to catch their breath. Both of them were gasping and bleeding. She was surprised to see Fliqpy actually managed to hurt Splendont somehow. The entire place was in ruins, as a result of explosions caused by Fliqpy's grenades and massive burning by Splendont's laser eyes.

"Shit." Feeling her presence, Fliqpy turned to Flaky. He was badly wounded. Some part of his arms was scorched by fire. His face was covered in bruises and the lesions on his hands cut deep enough into his flesh and possibly bones. Flaky cried.

"Women just don't fucking listen!" He shouted. "I told you to stay in the woods!"

Seeing Fliqpy distracted, Splendont seized the chance to toss him around violently, causing him to strike the wall of a building, making the construction crumble down. The soldier groaned in twinge as Splendont yanked him ruthlessly and pinned him down, fracturing several of his bones.

"No!" Flaky yelped and darted to Splendont's side, wielding the kryptonut in the air. Immediately, hit by an abrupt dizziness, the hero released Fliqpy and began to vomit.

"Fuck." Fliqpy cursed as the sick dripped onto his chest. He kicked Splendont hard, sending him flying.

"What's that?" Fliqpy asked Flaky.

"Take this, Fli-Fliqpy…it'll kill him."

Fliqpy's mouth curved into a sly smile. He snatched the kryptonut from Flaky and scooted towards the hero. Flaky clenched her eyes, not wishing to witness the scene. She heard a deafening rumble, followed by another ear-piercing sound of blast. Pieces of debris came down like rain and brushed against her porcelain skin. Splendont let out a loud, horrifying scream before Fliqpy finished him off.

"Damn it…" Splendont shot a final menacing glance at Fliqpy and passed out.

Flaky opened her eyes only to see a bleeding chest in front of her. She looked up at Fliqpy's expressionless face.

"Is he…dead?" Flaky stammered.

"Yea, dead as hell." Fliqpy panted, with blood squirting out of his ripped pectoral.

"O-Oh…no…you're hurt." Flaky wept, examining the wound that penetrated through Fliqpy's chest. "Hang in there…" She placed her palms on the wound's opening and tried to stop the bleeding. It was useless though. Torrents of blood simply seeped through her fingers. She began to burst into tears.

"Stop making a fuss." Fliqpy gripped her hands and glowered at her. "It's nothing. Don't fucking cry. It pisses me off!"

Flaky gulped and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help balance himself. Slowly, they hobbled back to Flippy's house.

Fliqpy threw himself onto the coach. All the way through the door, traces of blood stains were left on the floor. Flaky rushed into the bathroom, returning with the first-aid kit, some warm water and towels. There was practically no hospital she could send Fliqpy to. Everyone was dead…except the two of them…

"Damn it. Don't fucking touch me!" Fliqpy smacked her hand when she was about to clean his wounds with towels.

"Pl-Please…let me…"

"You want me to kill you, eh?" He grabbed chunks of her hair and threatened her with his bowie knife.

Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Pl-Please…Fliqpy…I'll let you kill me after you let me help you with the wounds…" Flaky pled.

The soldier raised his brows in amazement, obviously not expecting her to say that.

"It's…Flippy's body you're hurting, you know…" Flaky said, drenching her face in tears. "I-I can't allow him to die…"

"He'll come back to life afterwards." Fliqpy snorted. He flopped back on the coach and shut his eyes, allowing Flaky to work on his injuries.

After an hour, Flaky was eventually done bandaging him. She was heartbroken to see how serious his injuries were. Nonetheless, he showed no sign of pain at all…or was he concealing it…

"Done?" He smirked. She remembered her promise. Shivering, she slipped the bowie knife into Fliqpy's hands and smiled vaguely. "Yes…now you can k-kill me if you want to…"

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for her death.

Again…it didn't come. She heard Fliqpy sigh and in a split second, he embraced her.

"E-Eh?" She couldn't believe it. Did he flip back?

"Why would I kill someone I love?" Fliqpy murmured in his hoarse voice.

For once, Flaky thought she was mishearing something.

"You say…what?" Her heart began to beat fast.

"I say, why would I kill someone I love?" He withdrew himself from her. Now they were facing each other. There was a slight blush on his face, though Flaky was not certain it was actually a blood stain or blush.

"So, you really care that much about him, huh?" He said. "After everything I've done to you, you're still in love with him?"

Flaky flushed and nodded timidly.

"Why?"

"B-Because…it's love..." Flaky nibbled her lips. "You don't need any re-reasons for love…You just…love him no matter what he does to you…"

"Really?" He frowned. "What about the killing? The rape? You don't mind?"

"W-Well…" Flaky looked away, feeling heat on her cheeks. "E-Even though you've killed and raped me…I still love Flippy…be-because I know deep down he-he didn't really want to do those t-things to me...he just couldn't con-control you..."

"I'm a part of him." Fliqpy pinpointed. "He's also responsible for what I do. I'm the side of him that likes killing and torturing others. And you can stand that?"

"I-I..yes…I can…"

"Well, interesting." The boy chuckled and lay back. "So much devotion for Flippy even if you know he's fucking sick. Haha. That's the first time I've seen something so fascinating."

"That's…because you al-always fight in wars….You don't know what love me-means…"

"Oh yea? And you think your boy's heroic, don't you?"

"F-Flippy's a…hero…to me…always"

Fliqpy laughed.

"What's wrong?" Flaky asked, confused.

"Come sit here, girl, and I shall tell you the truth." He scoffed, patting on the empty seat next to him. Obediently, Flaky settled down on that spot.

"Your boyfriend was a bad soldier. A really really bad one." Fliqpy snickered. "When I was not yet there, he basically messed up everything. Can you imagine that he threw a slice of pizza instead of a dagger at his enemy? And he accidentally pinned his best friend on the wall and blew up his own team. He was fucking chased down by the Tiger General and he was so fucking stupid that he didn't know what to do, besides hiding in one of his friends' corpse."

Flaky widened her eyes and shook her head repeatedly, not taking belief in what Fliqpy said.

"N-No…it couldn't be…"

"You still don't believe it huh? It's all true and clear." Fliqpy went on. "When he was supposed to be thinking of ways to survive, all that came into his fucking mind was this image of a girl. It's alright you don't believe it because I can't believe it either! He was about to get killed and all he could think of was you! You know what? You appeared in his head and he began with his dumb prayers, thinking the God would help him! Geez, I couldn't bear to watch any more of it. That's when I emerged, out of his sub-consciousness. If he died, that means I would have to tag along with him! Do you think I would let that happen? Hell no! I asked him to prioritize survival or else he wouldn't be able to come back to see his fucking girlfriend. He let me take over him and I blew up all the entire Tiger army. Even his own fellows couldn't believe he could do it. Well, of course not, it was me who was doing all the deeds. He returned with glory. His medals, victory, praises should have all belonged to me. But no! Everyone who knows him thinks he's the fucking war hero! Damn it. He didn't want anyone to know about my presence so he hid me in his own mind. But that couldn't stop me, could it? Whenever I take control of him, I'll start my killing spree. It's my only way to show my presence. I need him not to forget I'm the one protecting and fighting for him."

Flaky listened in shock. She had never been told of this side of Flippy's stories before. She knew he had gone through a lot during wars, but she couldn't imagine it was all because of her that he developed a split personality. He was dying to keep his promise to her that he would return. He gave in to his sub-consciousness and let evilness took over him. It was nobody's fault but hers. She was the reason for his flip-out...the reason for him to fight and survive...and the reason for him to kill….

"He said I'm not capable of loving someone…" Fliqpy said, stroking Flaky's hair. "Well, he's wrong. It's just…I've been so accustomed to killing that I've lost the sense of love. Whatever I do, it's Flippy who gets all the attention. I'm nothing. He's got to love, to care for someone and to be the goody goody. Me? I'm doing all the dirty stuff. Help him kill. Help him fight. And then everyone comes around cursing me. They don't even blame Flippy once. Why would I even bother to love someone when nobody loves me back? It's always a wartime to me. I'm alone in this battlefield. I can't trust anyone. I can't give in to feelings or else I'll be wiped out in a flash. Even the man who creates me is trying to kill me. Ha! And that's dumb because he's forgotten we're connected to each other. We're theoretically the same person."

There was a sudden angst on his face. Flaky gently lay her head on his shoulder. He blinked blankly at her, startled.

"I-I'm glad you told me the truth, Fliqpy…" Flaky said. "Even if it's a lie, I still believe in you…The war's over…a-and you won't be alone anymore. I-I know Flippy will understand that…All you need is a clear talk with each other…Pl-Please…don't fight any-anymore…It makes me sad to see you and Flippy hurt…"

Well, he didn't expect a stream of tears would escape his eyes. He held her tightly in his arms so as to block her vision. He couldn't let her see him cry.

He had shed lots of blood but never had he shed a tear. Now, he was crying for one girl, just because she had reminded him of the loneliness and agony in wars. He thought he had gotten used to the pain but he hadn't. He kept on killing for boredom and for pleasure which others couldn't fathom. As to him, if others wouldn't try to understand him, he didn't have to spare their feelings either. _Madness. Evilness. Cruelty._ These were the only things that existed in his mind. He never cared to explore other things and Flippy never allowed him out intentionally. He was lost. Trapped. Flippy was his only company, the only person he had. However, Flippy got everything Fliqpy could never have. Flippy had friends...family...and a lover but Fliqpy got nothing even after he dedicated himself in the war. Flippy returned from wars with a reason but Fliqpy...no, he had nothing to look forward to after wars.

Fliqpy didn't want to be left out, so he had to slaughter all his alter-ego's friends. Although he knew this would make people loathe him and make Flippy want to kill him more than ever, he didn't care because he had nothing left to give or to take…until this girl appeared. He had always heard Flippy boasting about her. He was, indeed, jealous to realize Flippy care more for a girl than him. He tried his ways to torment this girl, thinking she would abandon Flippy. Yet, she didn't…not even after he murdered her five times and raped her twice. Things got worse when he found himself falling for her as well. He shouldn't have loved her. It just wasn't appropriate. She was supposed to be the major obstacle standing between him and Flippy, but now…she was the person he seemed to care most. When Splendont said he wanted to harass her, he was enraged. He could have left without having a duel with the hero, though fleeing was not his usual manner. But then, the idea of other men capturing her drove him crazy. He just didn't want someone else to touch her. He no longer wanted to possess her just to set Flippy off but because he had really fallen in love with her. The way she cared for his wounds, even if the one she truly cared was Flippy, still melted his heart. When had he become so soft? He had no idea. He wished someone could have stopped him from this manic love.

They spent a while caressing each other. The injuries exhausted him. Fliqpy looked down again at her glamorous scarlet eyes.

"Flaky." This was the first time he actually said her name properly, right in front of her. "It's not a lie. I love you."

He bent down to kiss her. He could feel her tears. This is the third time her tears saturated his cheeks. Every time the very same queer feeling struck him. He knew these tears were meant for him but somehow, he didn't wish her to cry. He could have done a better job than always being a bastard boyfriend. He could have made her cry out of happiness instead of grief...

Flaky didn't resist the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, just like the way Fliqpy's heart felt at that very moment.

He wanted to spend some more time with her but he succumbed to fatigue.

Before darkness surrounded him, he heard her murmur. _"I-I love you too…"_


	17. Confessions (Part II)

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**This is almost the last part :D The next will be the epilogue.**

**Anyway, enjoy and find out the real truth of Flippy's past!**

* * *

_-Flippy's POV-_

**"You heard me."** My evil alter-ego said. I nodded.

"Sorry, Fliqpy." I muttered. I didn't know he was feeling left out all this time. Still, I hated him for killing my friends, though I couldn't deny he had saved me a number of times.

**"Apology accepted."** He took out a cigarette and a lighter. **"I just want you to know how I feel about her. That's all."**

"If you love her, you should not hurt her again." I pointed out seriously.

**"I'm not going to hurt her."** He tittered. **"But I can't guarantee your other friends' safety. Old habits die hard. And I have to admit, some of your friends are really annoying."**

I sighed. "I should have known you'd say that. Just…as long as you don't hurt Flaky, I'll be glad."

**"So, you aren't jealous?"**

"I am, to be honest." I pouted. "But I can't do anything about it, can I? You and I are the same person anyway."

**"Sure, and don't you try to get rid of me again or else I can't imagine what I might do."**

"You don't go that far with your stupid killing spree. Then, I'm not going to make you disappear. Deal?"

"**Deal."** He said with an artful smile, sheathing his bowie knife at once.

* * *

Flaky was right by my side when I woke up. It was a state of bliss to see her angelic face. Although my body ached, my heart was relieved. At least, we had put a temporary end to our constant fight with Fliqpy.

"Fli-Flippy!" Flaky hugged me happily. I wished to return her welcoming embrace but my arms were wrapped in gypsum. Geez, I didn't expect my injuries to be so severe. Fliqpy must have gone too far with that fight. This just isn't fair. He got me all these wounds and then let me take over this mess. Damn, I'm always the one suffering the aftermath. Still, it was a miracle we could defeat Splendont. At least, Fliqpy saved Flaky.

"Th-This is the hospital…" Flaky informed. "You've been in coma for a week."

"What? A week? How…about the city?" I inquired immediately. "And the others?"

"Th-They've all come back to life…And Splendid's back from his trip…he helped re-build the city…"

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized shamefully. This had to be the greatest headline in months- _**City Destroyed by Superhero and War Veteran.**_

"It's okay, Fli-Flippy." Flaky smiled. Just then, my friends came in carrying blessing cards and fruit baskets.

"Hey, Flip, looking well huh?" Cuddles nudged my elbow. Giggles chuckled in one corner. Petunia changed the flowers in the vase. Handy was trying to hand me an apple when suddenly he realized he had no hands. Everyone was acting as though nothing serious had happened.

"Guys…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, dude?" Toothy said. "It isn't your fault."

"Yea, it's Splendont who started it all." Cuddles said. "Oh, and you know what, I think it's been my messiest death this month."

Hearing his joke, the others laughed.

"Yea, me too." Handy tagged along.

"Um…where's Splendont?"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of him." A deep voice said behind the door. Giggles opened it to let Splendid in.

"Hi, Flippy, recovering well?" Splendid waved.

"Yeah, pretty good."I faked a smile.

_Seriously, the only part of my body without a bandage on was my face._

"I'm sorry my twin has caused so much trouble for you guys." He said. "And it is totally understandable you're just trying to protect your girlfriend, so never worry about Splendont's death."

_Well…to be frank, I never worried about him._

"Um…are you sure he won't mess around again?" Petunia asked nervously.

"He's now totally under my control." Splendid winked at her, shooting us one of his confident smiles which sent chills down my already-broken spine.

"Hope so." Cuddles crossed his arms and grunted. "You should lock him up, man."

"I'll take your opinion into great consideration, Cuddles." Splendid grinned. "Anyway, can't stop for long. Got lots of heroic things to do. See you guys later."

With one move, Splendid flew out of the room, breaking the window. The shattered glasses dropped down to the street, stabbing one of the pedestrians, which happened to be Lumpy.

"Gosh, one hero's already enough to kill us, but two!" Petunia rolled her eyes.

We all smiled in agreement.

* * *

_-Flaky's POV-_

When everyone left for lunch, I stayed behind with Flippy. I watched as he reached out his hand, aiming for a pack of chocolate chips Nutty had left on the table. I pulled him back anxiously, motioning him not to move.

"Flakes, I'm perfectly fine." He showed me one of his cheerful smiles.

"No…" I said, hands on my hips. "You also said you were alright when you had the overdose... I-I am not falling for your tricks again. Now be a g-good boy and I-I will feed you." I tore off the packet, suddenly realizing he hadn't had a proper meal yet.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna feed me?" He licked his lips, clearly growing impatient for his favorite chocolate snacks.

"No, you sh-should have lunch first."

"Really, Flakes." He sneered. "You're becoming like my mom. Guess our little Flaky here could be one of those responsible and committed mothers. A cute one."

I blushed at his sarcastic compliment. I had never thought of having kids, probably because I was too scared to have any. But my head couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to have children with Flippy.

"Flaky?" I shook that thought out of my head.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna get me lunch?" He smirked.

"O-Oh yes." I stood up and put the chocolate chips back on the table. No, on second thought, I would bring them with me in case Flippy stole a piece or two. He chuckled as I left the room. A few minutes later, I returned with a bowl of congee.

"Awww congee..." Flippy grumbled like a child. I must admit he looked really adorable pulling a grimace. "I was actually expecting something more tasty."

"Like what?"

Suddenly, he leaned in and stole a kiss from me.

"Nah, that's better."

"Ohh..Flip…" I turned away to hide my blushing face.

"S-Sorry Flakes, but somehow I felt like doing that." He grinned. "There's something I have to tell you….You see, the medication Sniffles gave me before was trying to merge me and Fliqpy together... but then we stopped right in the middle of the process. Somehow, I could feel Fliqpy acting as a part of me these days...I guess just now...he was the one who wanted a kiss from you. I apologize for startling you. We had a talk earlier, so don't worry, he promised he would never hurt you again."

"It's nothing." I smiled. To be honest, I felt comfortable with that kiss. If Fliqpy was now the one making Flippy more emotional and charming, I wouldn't mind that at all.

"Flaky, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through." Flippy sighed, his beautiful emerald eyes shimmering. "Fliqpy and I will make it up to you, I swear. You're all I've left in this world. I knew Fliqpy has told you what happened in wars… I was such a weakling. All the time I was being hunted down, I could only think of you. Fliqpy was the reason I survived... I simply couldn't die because I had to return to see you...I kept telling myself, even just for once, I had to see your face again. I gave in to my own morals, letting Fliqpy take over my senses and slaughter thousands of innocents."

Tears began to rim his eyes. I hugged him tightly to comfort him. "Pl-Please if you ever have to cry... I-I'll cry with you."

Flippy quickly wiped away his tears and smiled. "You're really sweet, Flaky. Do you remember I used to have a sister when I was small? You're just as sweet and caring as her."

I nodded. Of course I remembered. Both Flippy and I were born outside Happy Tree Town. We came from somewhere else, somewhere there's no resurrection curse, somewhere everything could happen every day to cause death. My parents died in a car crash. Flippy lost his family in a civil war. We met when we moved into this town, when I was barely seven and him twelve. We were both so lonely then, without any families to rely on. We quickly became friends. He said I looked like his beloved sister and so, from then on, he took great care of me, protecting me like a doll.

_"Why must you join the army?" I once asked him. He contemplated for a long moment before replying. "Because... Flakes... my family died in a war. That's why I am afraid of wars. But then I figured out I have to do something. I can't hide from my fears all my life. I have to face it. And I wish wars could make me stronger, possibly much stronger so that I got to protect you for the rest of my life." _

Well, it hit me to realize everything he did was intended for me... He went to wars for me. He fought and survived for me. He suffered because of me. Just like what Fliqpy had said, I was the reason for his sickness and anguish.

"And Flaky…there's another thing I need to tell you…" Flippy confessed. "You think I was normal before I joined the army but you're wrong. I was never normal…"

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry Flakes, I should have told you this earlier. Actually…Fliqpy has always been inside me since I was a child. The first time Fliqpy came out was not during the Tiger Bomb Operation, but the civil war that happened back in my hometown. After I saw my parents brutally murdered and my sister strangled to death, I mentally created Fliqpy out of fear and rage. He only came out for a very short moment though. When the civil war ended, I regained my consciousness and got transferred to Happy Tree Town. I met new friends here and I grew afraid of having Fliqpy with me. So, I knocked him out in my subconsciousness for a very long time. He was simply put into sleep….That's why Fliqpy never existed in those days I spent with you before I joined the army. But then…once I was brought back to wars again and I got chased down by the Tiger Soldiers, my nightmare returned…I thought I could handle things without him but I was wrong…In the end, I had to summon Fliqpy to save me. After so many years of being neglected and buried deep inside my mind, Fliqpy was finally out and he basically went insane. I totally lost control of him. Even after I came back from the Tiger Bomb Operation, I was never able to make him disappear again….so you see that's how I'm now stuck with him…I'm really sorry, Flakes. I didn't tell you this truth before because I never thought I would need Fiqpy. I hate him and I thought I could get rid of him forever… But I was wrong...Very wrong… He's the essential part of me that yearns for survival. And I'm a bastard for using him to defend myself and then throwing him away like a piece of trash. That's why he's always so resentful and violent. He's protected me so many times and I've never thanked him for that. He is angry that I've ignored him for so many years...I've let him down. I've hurt him…The fact is…we two are one and have been one since a long time ago. And I'm practically responsible for what he's done to everyone else, especially to you…"

Silently, I leaned against Flippy's shoulder and cuddled him. I could feel his grief as he recalled his awful past. His loss of family and his sufferings in battlefield were clearly something he would never wish to retrieve from his memories. But still, he did it because he wanted to share with me the whole truth.

"Thanks again, for telling me the truth." I cooed gratefully.

"It's something I must do." Flippy said and patted on my head. "If Fliqpy has the courage to confess everything, then, I should hide nothing from you. I'm not gonna lose to him."

To say they are the same person, I guess they are more like rivalry twins.

"Flaky?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starving."

"O-Ohhhh, I almost forgot." I pulled away from him and headed to the table. But I stumbled over a chair in the middle of the room and slammed my face straight on the ground. The bowl tripped over and the congee sprayed all over the floor.

"Are you okay, Flakes?!"

I hastily got up and cleaned the mess.

"I'm so terribly sor-sorry!" I cried. "I'll get another one for you!"

"Take your time, sweetheart" Flippy laughed."I think I'll take a bite of these chips in the meantime."


	18. Epilogue

After the incident, everything returned to normal in Happy Tree Town. Flippy was home again, with Flaky. Their life became peaceful all at once, though occasionally Fliqpy emerged. But he kept his promise of never hurting Flaky. Flaky had a hard time loving the two as the same person, for they were still very different from each other. Flippy is soft and loving. He has controls over his desires. He won't do anything that makes her uncomfortable. Fliqpy, on the other hand, is emotional and sentimental, a bit over protective and possessive as well. He likes teasing Flaky. And if he has any desires, he'd simply make them explicit and directly embarrass her. Nonetheless, she has gradually got used to getting on with her lover's two different personalities. There are, indeed, surprises sometimes.

Flaky was awaken by the chipping sound of birds. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She fluttered her ruby eyes and peeked at Flippy, who was still sound asleep. She giggled at the way he hugged the teddy bear. She slipped out of the enormous, cozy bed and left the room.

They have been living together for months now and everything is well. Fliqpy has reduced his killing counts so Flippy feels more confident with working. Although he's got a lot of savings and military pensions, he insists on carrying on with his Liberian job. Sometimes he helps out at the market. He teaches kids sports at school and volunteers whenever possible. Flaky, at the same time, works as a waitress at Petunia's diner. She wished to work more but Flippy was afraid of her getting stressed out.

After preparing breakfast, Flaky went back upstairs.

"Fl-Flippy... wake up." She called, shaking his arms. The boy twitched a bit but did not open his eyes.

"Flippy". Flaky raised her voice. "G-Get up."

"Five minutes." He muttered and flipped over, burying his face in the pillow. Flaky pouted and ran to the other side of bed. "Fl-Flippy, aren't you supposed to be on duty as a sheriff today?"

"Yea yea... whatever..." He rambled, pulling over his duvet. Flaky decided to play the final trick. "Now listen, if you don't wake up, no chocolate de-desserts for today..." With that, Flippy spun up, his eyes pried open.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. "That's mean, Flakes."

Flaky grinned at her own success.

They had breakfast together and then Flippy headed out for work.

"Why do they want you as a sheriff to-today?" Flaky asked, fixing his collar and tie.

"Good question." Flippy smirked. "Our clever neighbor got bit by dogs yesterday. They run out of people so they call me."

"O-Our neighbor? Lumpy?"

"Exactly."

"B-But I-I am off-duty today." Flaky said with slight disappointment. Somehow, she wanted Flippy to stay home with her. It's simply boring without him around.

"Can't you hang out with other girls?" Flippy asked.

"No…they aren't free."

"Then go shopping and buy something you want." He winked at her.

"O-Okay…" Flaky nodded. In fact, she's grown tired of shopping long ago. Flippy treats her so well that he always leaves her money to do shopping. She never uses it though. There's simply nothing she has to buy when she's got everything she wants.

"I'll come back as early as possible." Flippy planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please, Flakes, if you do go shopping, come home before six."

"Why?" Flaky asked curiously.

"Because…" Flippy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I have something in mind."

"S-Sure." Flaky smiled, suddenly feeling less bored. At least, she had the mysterious evening event to look forward to.

By dusk, Flaky had cleaned the house and prepared dinner. She put on a glamorous black gown and glanced into the mirror, blushing. The deep-v gown was far too sexy for her to wear. The cleavage between her breasts was clearly exposed. But since it was a present from Flippy, she decided to put it on anyway.

She sat on the coach and waited patiently for Flippy's return.

At six sharp, the door opened and Flippy stepped in. Flaky scurried to give him a welcome-home hug.

"Oh my, you look really beautiful….and…wow...alluring." Flippy smiled. "Though I would say red suits you better."

"Red?" Flaky widened her eyes. "Isn't this what you bought me last week on my birthday?"

"Did I?" Flippy said, dumbstruck. He would never buy such sexy clothing for her, would he? Or did he forget that.

"Yes…you left this on my bed…"

"It's not me."

"Not you?"

"No." Flippy face-palmed himself. "I bought you the necklace. It's that perverted brat who bought you this."

Immediately, Flaky flushed with embarrassment, realizing it had to be Fliqpy's prank.

"He always says he likes you in black." Flippy sighed. "He must be so damn happy now."

"I-I…am s-sorry. I-I don't know…"

"Don't apologize, Flakes." Flippy tittered. "You apologize too much. Plus, you look pretty in that."

After they had a fabulous dinner, Flaky asked. "Well…you said you have something in mind…What's it?"

"Oh yes." Swiftly, Flippy got down on one of his knees. He pulled out a little red box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a glittering diamond ring. "Look, Flaky, we've been living together for some time now and I really love you. I've always loved you. Even before I went to the army, I used to have a crush on you. When I lost my family, I was completely alone in this world. And then…I met you. You gave me the reason to live on. I want you as my family. Would you…would you marry me?"

Flaky staggered backwards, knocking down one of the plates. Overwhelmed by both surprise and ecstasy, she did not know how to respond. She knew she certainly wanted to be part of his family, but was this going too fast?

"I-I…"

"It's okay, Flakes." Flippy smiled. "Just say it."

"Yes! I will." She affirmed with tears in her eyes.

Flippy grinned happily and slid the ring into her finger.

"Well, someone wants to say something too." Flippy said. Gradually, his pupils shrunk and his eyes turned yellow.

"F-Fliqpy?!"

"God damn it." Fliqpy cursed. "He's a fucking liar. I have nothing to say to you."

"You're blushing." Flaky covered her mouth bashfully.

"Fuck." He quickly turned away, which made Flaky snicker. "Look, if he's going to propose to you, I don't see why I'm involved." Fliqpy jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Fliqpy frowned and snarled. "I don't propose to girls. If I want to marry someone, I don't ask her yes or no. Like it or not, she is going to MARRY me if I want her to. Clear?"

Flaky smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yea. I've done my talking. And don't you dare lose that ring. I spent almost a thousand on that." Fliqpy said with a devious grin. "Unless of course, you want some punishment."

"O-Oh…I-I will ne-never lose it." Flaky said and hid her hands behind her back.

"Good girl. Love ya."

Flaky watched as Flippy's eyes turned back to jade-green.

"Well, I hope you don't mind. I figured out if I'm going to propose to you, he has got to know too. I'm sorry he's kind of rough on you, but we all know that's how he is."

"I-I know."

"I love you, Flaky." Flippy said softly, cuddling her.

"I love you both." Flaky chuckled and hugged him back.


End file.
